Lost and Confused
by TheDarkTwistedFantasy
Summary: Well it's a Phoebe and Cole story. Takes place at the beginning of season 5. Will they get back together or won't they? You'll have to R&R to find out...
1. Default Chapter

**_Title: Lost and Confused  
  
A/N: I haven't written a Phoebe and Cole fic in months and months. My muse for them has died so I asked my current muse if she could move Cole/Piper aside and make room. I got a yes, lol. So I'm going to put away my Phoebe hate and keep chanting she loves Cole. So GrantingTroyTurner is here to present you with a Phoebe/Cole fic. Hope you guys like and hope I get some new reviewers...  
  
Summary: Takes place beginning of season 5 after A Witch's Tale. Piper is not pregnant, thought that was a bad idea in the first place, also Cole doesn't have all those powers, just shimmering, energy balls, and telekinesis. Cole's getting drunk and Phoebe is wondering whether she should sign the divorce papers...  
_**  
Phoebe Halliwell sat at the table. Her glasses on, a pen in her hand, and a blank stare. In front of her sat the divorce papers that will sign away a promise to a man she loved. Once loved...She was unaware of the unshed tears as memories flooded her subconscious. It had to be 3 in the morning.  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had been so relieved to finally get a divorce in the judge's office. She was going to walk out of there a free woman but then he walked in.  
  
With that smile, oh that smile. Also equipped with a smug remark...Feelings of hate, relief, and sadness had flooded her. How dare he just walk in there like nothing happened. She hated that about her life sometimes. There had to be a whole other story about how Cole disappeared, how their marriage crumbled, what obstacles they had to overcome.  
  
She folded the divorce papers, unsigned and took them to bed with her.  
  
Jackman, Carter, and Kline  
  
"Great job in there Mr. Turner" said his secretary Sandy.  
  
Cole smiled lightly. "Just another day of work I suppose"  
  
"Well a bunch of us are going to the bar across the street" said Sandy. "You know if you want to go that will be great"  
  
"Sure why not" said Cole. "I sure as hell don't have any more liquor at my place"  
  
Sandy nodded. Then she left. He looked at the picture of Phoebe on his desk. She was sitting in front of a tree with a flower in her hair, puckering her lips. He took it and ran his fingers along his face. Why was he here? Ever since she uttered those words, "Love is not enough" and "It wasn't meant to be" his heart broke.  
  
"Damn you" he whispered.  
  
_Yeah damn her and her self righteous way, his self-conscious was telling him. She's no good for you  
_  
"But I love her" he whispered.  
  
Then he remember her abandoning him in the wasteland and the divorce papers.  
  
"Maybe it's time to move on" he said trashing the picture.  
  
Manor  
  
"Where you going Pheebs?" asked Paige crossing her in the foyer.  
  
"Out" said Phoebe. "I need to get out more"  
  
"I agree" said Paige. "Sitting here worrying about Cole is not going to help you. Anyway I've been working on the vanquishing potion"  
  
"Thanks Paige" said Phoebe. "I need him out of my life"  
  
"And we will give him what he deserves" said Paige.  
  
Phoebe nodded and left.  
  
Bianca's Tavern  
  
She did not know why she even accepted this invite from her friend. She didn't feel like drinking.  
  
"Sandy!" called Phoebe spotting her friend at the bar.  
  
Sandy got up and waved. Phoebe walked towards her.  
  
"So are you going to tell me about your new job?" asked Phoebe. "I mean you just move here from New York and..."  
  
"Oh well I work for this really really cute guy" said Sandy. "You would just die"  
  
"Where is he?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Sandy pointed to the lone guy across the bar. Phoebe rolled her eyes and her eyes turned hard.  
  
"Sandy that's my ex-husband" said Phoebe.  
  
"Ex right?" asked Sandy.  
  
"I can't believe you" cried Phoebe.  
  
"Well it's not like I could ever ask him out" said Sandy.  
  
"Sandy he's not a great guy" said Phoebe. "Looks can be deceiving. You should stay away from him"  
  
"Is that concern or jealousy?" asked Sandy raising an eyebrow.  
  
Phoebe took the shot Sandy had in her hand and downed it.  
  
"Whoa Phoebe take it easy!" cried Sandy.  
  
"Another" Phoebe told the bartender. She walked over to Cole and stared at him.  
  
"Still smell the same" said Cole.  
  
"Like what, Cole?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Like a dirty witch" answered Cole.  
  
"And your still another demon that needs vanquishing" said Phoebe. "Actually Paige is at home working on the potion"  
  
"Is that your new motto?" asked Cole. "Save the innocent, punish the guilty. Didn't you tell me that wasn't what you did?"  
  
"We punish guilty demons" said Phoebe. "Last time I checked you killed an innocent a few months ago"  
  
"Phoebe please" said Cole picking up his fifth drink. "One day you'll get yours"  
  
"Is that a threat Cole?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Call it a premonition Pheebs, call it a premonition"  
  
Phoebe sneered. "I regret that day I came to your apartment and made love to you. All you had to do was leave"  
  
Cole laughed. "Same goes here"  
  
Phoebe took her shot and downed it.  
  
"Cheers to our separation and our commitment to alcohol" joked Cole as he held up his shot. They both glared at eachother as their glasses clicked.  
  
Penthouse- 2hours and 12 shots later  
  
"You're just a stupid, stupid demon" said Phoebe drunkenly as she eyes him wearily.  
  
"And you're a bitch" retorted Cole as Phoebe backed him up against the bedroom door.  
  
"Why Cole?" she asked whimpering. Tears falling down her cheeks. "Why couldn't you tell me that night? After my future self died"  
  
Cole wiped away her tears gently and pulled a strand of hair from her face.  
  
"Has it ever occurred to you that I couldn't?" he asked gently.  
  
He slid to the floor and looked at the floor with unshed tears.  
  
"It was torture" said Cole. "I fought as hard as I could to stop him from killing you and your sisters. He knew you were important to me so he used you to calm me down. Plus I was human, what could I do?"  
  
Phoebe looked down at him.  
  
Walk away Phoebe, she thought. He's going to pull you in again  
  
But in her heart she found a lot of this true and found herself hating what she did to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Phoebe" he sobbed.  
  
"Sorry isn't going to erase the fact that you hurt me and my family" sobbed Phoebe closing her eyes.  
  
"I thought I was your family too" said Cole wiping his tears furiously. "What happened to that?"  
  
Phoebe sat down in front of him. She had no comment.  
  
"Or was your ego bruised when your sisters were right that I was "evil"?" he asked.  
  
"Shut up" she told him. "I went through hell and back. I lost my sister because of you"  
  
"That was your choice sweetheart don't go blaming me for that" snapped Cole.  
  
"I gave you many chances..."  
  
"But not when I needed you the most!" cried Cole. "Not when I was helpless and I needed you! How many times have I been there to save you and your pathetic sisters! Paige from the vampire, you with the banshee, Piper with the Source, and other countless times. _I_ can never do enough for you, _I_ can never be good enough for you. _I_ wasn't good enough for you!"  
  
"That's not true!" cried Phoebe. "I was scared, do you know how much it hurt for me to vanquish you. My whole world died, I didn't feel like living another day"  
  
"You sure got over that quickly" said Cole. "Just leave me alone and get that vanquishing potion. Kill me Phoebe, do it. I'll be here waiting"  
  
"No" said Phoebe shaking her head.  
  
"Why not?" asked Cole his features hardening.  
  
She grabbed his face and put her lips to his. She kissed him passionately filled with emotion and lost time. Cole seemed to resist at first and fell into it. Their hands explored eachother. Heavy breathing and tears. They didn't know what they were doing and why but they admitted they didn't want to stop.  
  
Somehow they go to the bed and stripped off eachother's clothes. A storm was brewing outside if somehow the storm was warning them, telling them to stop. The two lovers went at it, reclaiming their love.  
  
A/N: Yeah right like that was going to be that easy. The next morning is going to be rough...How was it? Was it too rushed? 


	2. Gone

Lost and Confused 2  
  
A/N: I'm liking the attention this is receiving and I got new reviewers so I'm very happy and I will try my best to keep you happy...  
  
"Oh my God" Phoebe kept whispering as she collected her clothes and put them on.  
  
She had slept with him. She looked at him sprawled across the bed no sign of awaking. She had to get home to her sisters. They were probably worried sick.  
  
"Phoebe" called Cole softly as he woke up.  
  
Phoebe stopped at the bedroom door and cringed.  
  
"Leave me alone and don't call me. I don't love you and everything last night was a mistake. Everything the past two years was a mistake" she said before running out of that penthouse leaving Cole in a daze.  
  
Manor  
  
Phoebe's head was pounding by the time she got to the manor. It had to be almost noon and she was keeping the vomit down. First thing she heard when she entered the manor  
  
"Phoebe!"  
  
She rolled her eyes she didn't need her sisters yelling at her like she was a 12 year old.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell where have you been?" asked Piper walking up to her. She stopped and examined her distraught her sister. Phoebe's hair was a tangled mess, her makeup was running and her clothes were all wrinkled. "Are you okay?"  
  
Piper led her sister into the living room.  
  
"Paige get Phoebe some water!" called Piper.  
  
"I'm okay" said Phoebe sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Well what happened?" asked Piper. "Where have you been? Was it a demon?"  
  
"You can say that" said Phoebe getting emotional. She regretted last night so much.  
  
Paige walked in with a glass of water.  
  
"Phoebe!" cried Paige. "What happened?"  
  
Phoebe took the water and drank some.  
  
"Paige bathroom" said Phoebe holding her mouth.  
  
Paige orbed her upstairs. Phoebe threw up in the toilet as Paige cringed.  
  
"So she got drunk last night" said Piper as she walked to the bathroom.  
  
"And I slept with someone" said Phoebe. "Got the hell out of there"  
  
"Oh do you remember who it was?" asked Piper.  
  
"No" lied Phoebe not making eye contact with her sisters.  
  
"Well let me make my little sober concoction" said Paige. "You take a shower"  
  
Phoebe nodded as Piper watched her curiously.  
  
"Phoebe you weren't raped, were you?" asked Piper.  
  
"No, no" laughed Phoebe. "I'm still in a drunken daze"  
  
"Ok" said Piper. "Need help with the shower?"  
  
"No" said Phoebe.  
  
Piper shut the door leaving Phoebe alone to think.  
  
Bay Mirror-3 Days Later  
  
Phoebe typed endlessly on her laptop. She wanted to get home and relax so she was in a rush to get these last few letters done.  
  
Her thoughts were clouded about Cole, though. She hadn't seen or heard from him since that night.  
  
Let it go Phoebe, she thought. Maybe he took a hint...Or maybe he's planning something evil  
  
Phoebe shook her head and gave up on trying to finish. She'll finish at home. Phoebe packed her things and walked out of the office.  
  
"Phoebe!" called her boss.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes before turning around and was met by a handsome man with blue-green eyes.  
  
"This is Phoebe our advice columnist" said Elise. "Phoebe this is the new owner of The Bay Mirror, Jason Dean"  
  
"Oh hi" said Phoebe nervously.  
  
Jason seemed intrigued with her as well.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you" said Jason.  
  
"Oh well you know" said Phoebe. "From who?"  
  
"Elise here" said Jason. "She seems very pleased with your work"  
  
Phoebe laughed and Elise looked at her.  
  
"Ok well I still need to show Jason around" said Elise. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Home I can't concentrate here" said Phoebe.  
  
"Hope you're feeling okay" said Jason.  
  
"She's feeling fine" said Elise. "Aren't you, Halliwell?"  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe.  
  
"Well Phoebe Halliwell I hope to work with you more closely" said Jason smiling at her.  
  
Phoebe blushed. "Well I hope to see you around more"  
  
Elise dragged Jason away before Phoebe smacked herself in the forehead and groaned.  
  
Manor  
  
"It's complete!" cried Paige from the attic. She held up the red glowing vial.  
  
Piper walked into the attic. "What are you yelling about?"  
  
"I completed this potion that will vanquish Cole" said Paige. "That means no regrouping at the wasteland this will totally destroy his soul also"  
  
"Ah Paige isn't that like killing a human" said Piper taking the vial.  
  
"Well come on Piper the sooner we kill the bastard the sooner we get our Phoebe back" said Paige.  
  
Piper sighed. "I do want him off the face of the earth but I'm not killing his soul for it. We'll use the regular potion and make a blocking spell so he can't come back. That way the beast can finish him off and we don't have to do it first hand"  
  
Paige rolled her eyes as Piper handed her the vial.  
  
Penthouse  
  
Phoebe entered the penthouse after reciting a spell. She had to see what Cole was up to. Obviously going by herself was stupid but she didn't want her sisters with her. She felt a gentle breeze as she explored the penthouse. It was so tidy and clean no sign of anyone living there.  
  
"Cole!" called Phoebe. Maybe he was still at work. She walked into his bedroom flashes of that night going through her head. What he said to her. "It was all a lie"  
  
The bed sheets were stripped off.  
  
"Maybe he's doing laundry" said Phoebe to herself. She opened his closet and gasped.  
  
No clothes, no shoes, the closet was bare. She walked to the drawers and began pulling the open. She turned back to the bed and saw the divorce papers sitting there.  
  
Obviously he was counting on her return. She looked through them. They were signed tears began to build.  
  
"Excuse me" said a man behind her.  
  
"Cole" said Phoebe turning around.  
  
It wasn't Cole.  
  
"Sorry" said Phoebe.  
  
"Oh Cole Turner moved out yesterday morning" said the man. "I'm the landlord"  
  
"Do you know where he went?" asked Phoebe. "Did he leave a number?"  
  
The man shook his head.  
  
"Thank you" said Phoebe slowly. She walked past him and out to the hallway. She got out her cell phone and pressed 4.  
  
I'm sorry but this number has been disconnected  
  
Phoebe flipped her phone shut and walked away slowly.  
  
Manor  
  
"Piper!" called Paige.  
  
Piper ran up to the attic.  
  
"Damn it Paige shut up!" said Piper. "My husband and I will like some private time"  
  
"This is important" said Paige. "I can't scry for Cole"  
  
She was holding the letter opener with the crystal attached. It kept circling the map.  
  
"Maybe he's in The Underworld" said Piper.  
  
"No it would at least shake or something but it keeps circling" said Paige. "It's like he dropped off the face of the earth"  
  
A/N: What happened to Cole? How will Phoebe deal? Will they ever get back together or is there no hope? All those questions and more will be answered... 


	3. 3&4

Lost and Confused 3  
  
A year later  
  
Phoebe and Jason were lying on the couch listening to music and sipping wine.  
  
"I love you so much" murmured Jason.  
  
"Me too" said Phoebe.  
  
The house was semi-lit. Paige was at her new boyfriend's house his name was Richard and Piper was on a date at some new club at the next town.  
  
She leaned up and put her glass on the coffee table. Jason started to message her shoulders.  
  
"This just feels right you and I" said Jason.  
  
Phoebe smiled. This past year had been rough for her she went through a lot ever since the divorce. Her sisters had been there by her side well Paige was a bit more reluctant. Phoebe groaned she had a rough day.  
  
She turned her neck and kissed him passionately. Suddenly she got a premonition.  
  
A woman being attacked behind a bank by a warlock.  
  
Phoebe sensed this was happening now.  
  
"Jason I have to go" said Phoebe. "Wait for me here"  
  
"Demon?" asked Jason dully his blue eyes showing boredom.  
  
Phoebe nodded apologetically. "I'll be back"  
  
Phoebe got up from the couch as Jason turned off the music and rolled his eyes. Phoebe grabbed her keys and walked out the manor.  
  
Alley  
  
A man was thrown against a wall. He groaned and coughed up blood.  
  
"You're weak" cried the warlock.  
  
Cole swallowed a potion quickly and then released an energy ball. It hit the warlock and vanquished it. Suddenly he heard footsteps and attempted to shimmer away but he was out of breath and he still had the unconscious innocent to get to.  
  
He saw a woman run to the innocent and checked her over then she turned around and gasped. A flash of hurt was on her face and Cole's heart tightened as he swallowed hard.  
  
Phoebe looked at the man she took for dead for a year now in the face. He still looked the same except a bit more tired. He opened his mouth a bit and closed them.  
  
She was still beautiful her darkened hair was to her shoulders now and she looked more beautiful than when he left. She did gain a bit more weight but wow.  
  
All he wanted to do was have her in his arms and kiss her. He missed her so much...  
  
The innocent groaned breaking the former lovers out of their trance. Phoebe bent down and talked to the woman.  
  
Meanwhile Cole slowly stood up and started walking away.  
  
"Don't go anywhere" said Phoebe sharply.  
  
Fifteen minutes later  
  
Phoebe came out of the innocent's apartment after making sure she was okay and saw Cole by the elevator, flushed. She felt her stomach tighten and noted that she should get home before Jason freaked and called her sisters.  
  
They walked in the silence was killing her. He had a cut above his right cheek.  
  
"Phoebe" said Cole turning to her.  
  
"ONE YEAR!" cried Phoebe suddenly. She felt out of breath already and wanted to get away from him right there. Anger consumed her every being. She didn't hate him...no...she had missed him and that's what angered her.  
  
"I had to go away" said Cole.  
  
"So sudden?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Cole didn't look at her. "You broke my heart one too many times and I felt that if I stayed in San Francisco any longer that I wouldn't survive"  
  
He had a deep look of sadness in his eyes. Phoebe felt heartbroken.  
  
"And you just show up" whispered Phoebe. "Back into my life"  
  
"I'm leaving again" said Cole. "In a couple days. I'm staying at Hawking Motel"  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Phoebe as the doors opened and they walked out to the lobby. "All this time, not a note, or a phone call"  
  
"You got your divorce papers like you asked for" said Cole trying to wave down a cab. "I gave you your life back, ok. That's what you wanted"  
  
"Not like that" said Phoebe teary eyed. "You ran off like a coward"  
  
Cole turned to her angrily but spoke softly. "Well excuse me if I didn't want to be subject to your verbal abuse or threats"  
  
A cab pulled up and Cole got inside slowly. He looked at her before shutting the door.  
  
"I'm tired" said Cole. "Let me go in peace"  
  
He shut the door and the cab drove off leaving Phoebe in tears and cold.  
  
Manor  
  
Phoebe walked in the manor glad no one was home yet, except Jason who came down the stairs and embraced her.  
  
"Thank God you're okay" said Jason. He took her hand and they went upstairs to Phoebe's room.  
  
Phoebe smiled. She needed this...to see her. Phoebe reached inside the crib and pulled out her three month old baby. She had soft brown hair and light blue eyes.  
  
"Our little girl" whispered Jason.  
  
A/N: You're probably thinking what's going on? Hehehe chuckles evily....  
  
Lost and Confused 4  
  
Phoebe woke up to the annoying alarm.  
  
Beep...  
  
Beep...  
  
Beep...  
  
She groaned and rolled over. She slapped her hand on the snooze button and got up. She was tired. Jason was there till about midnight and she could not stop thinking about her encounter with Cole.  
  
Phoebe checked on her baby, Crystal born three months ago to Phoebe Halliwell, Jason the father. Phoebe touched Crystal's head gently. She loved her little girl. She would smile and Phoebe's whole day would be whole.  
  
She went through the day in a mad hurry just to get to Crystal. Phoebe sighed and walked to her dresser where she grabbed a barrette and tied her hair in a messy bun. Then she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She could smell the scent of pancakes cooking downstairs. Her stomach grumbled in response to her hunger.  
  
"Hold on a minute" murmured Phoebe as she walked back to her room. Gently picking up Crystal and placing her against her chest she got ready to breastfeed her.  
  
Downstairs-kitchen  
  
Piper snickered as she listened to the talk radio. She noticed Jason walk in dressed for work.  
  
"Phoebe's not down yet?" asked Jason.  
  
"Right here" said Phoebe coming in still breastfeeding. She sat on the chair. "Looks like Paige has got into yoga"  
  
"More like into her yoga instructor" said Piper delivering the plate of stacks to the table.  
  
Phoebe's mouth was watering. Crystal was done drinking and Phoebe got up to clean them up. Jason watched lovingly. Piper noticed this and smiled. Jason was a great father to Crystal and was really good for Phoebe.  
  
Motel  
  
Cole winced as he woke up to a bright light. The smell of food made him queasy and he buried his head back into his pillow.  
  
"Get up sleepyhead" said Haylie.  
  
"No" said Cole defiantly sounding like a 5 year old.  
  
Haylie rolled her eyes and pulled Cole's covers back.  
  
"Dear please get up and get in that bath that I just ran you" said Haylie.  
  
Cole peeked his head up. That sounded nice. He was too tired to take a shower last night.  
  
Last night...  
  
Phoebe  
  
Cole frowned and watched as Haylie looked at his cut concerned.  
  
"You okay?" asked Haylie. "You should really be more careful. I don't care if you want to be this innocent helper. Cole you're..."  
  
"Fine" said Cole sitting up.  
  
"If you want to tell yourself that but it doesn't make it go away" said Haylie strongly. "Ignoring it won't make it go away"  
  
"Ignoring you hopefully will make you go away" joked Cole getting up and walking to the bathroom.  
  
"This place is disgusting" noted Haylie looking around. "You don't need this. I can give you money and you can back to New York with me"  
  
"Maybe" said Cole. "On going back to New York, not you giving me money"  
  
"Get off your pride, Cole" said Haylie.  
  
Cole shut the bathroom door and Haylie went to her bag pulling out various potions and mumbling to herself.  
  
Bay Mirror  
  
"Phoebe" said Elise walking into her office.  
  
"Yes" said Phoebe looking at her exhausted boss.  
  
"I really need your column tonight Phoebe" said Elise. "You are not to leave this office for any reason. None, got it!"  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe. "Got it"  
  
Elise walked away and Phoebe sighed. This job was getting to her. She really didn't have any inspiration to advise anyone anymore. She lost it over a year ago, but this was her job and she had to pay part of the mortgage.  
  
Rubbing her head she received a premonition.  
  
Cole was battling various demons circling him and send energy balls at him. She could see he was beaten pretty badly and one eye was closed but he had on a face of determination. He got up and continued to fight the demons who were getting tired.  
  
Then it flashed to Cole kneeling in front of a fire in a daze. A cloaked figure stood in front of him with a glass ball. It sucked in black smoke from his body then Cole collapsed to the ground as a woman ran up to him.  
  
Phoebe snapped out of it. She was left gasping for air. She could feel his distress 


	4. The Rest

Lost and Confused 3  
  
A year later  
  
Phoebe and Jason were lying on the couch listening to music and sipping wine.  
  
"I love you so much" murmured Jason.  
  
"Me too" said Phoebe.  
  
The house was semi-lit. Paige was at her new boyfriend's house his name was Richard and Piper was on a date at some new club at the next town.  
  
She leaned up and put her glass on the coffee table. Jason started to message her shoulders.  
  
"This just feels right you and I" said Jason.  
  
Phoebe smiled. This past year had been rough for her she went through a lot ever since the divorce. Her sisters had been there by her side well Paige was a bit more reluctant. Phoebe groaned she had a rough day.  
  
She turned her neck and kissed him passionately. Suddenly she got a premonition.  
  
A woman being attacked behind a bank by a warlock.  
  
Phoebe sensed this was happening now.  
  
"Jason I have to go" said Phoebe. "Wait for me here"  
  
"Demon?" asked Jason dully his blue eyes showing boredom.  
  
Phoebe nodded apologetically. "I'll be back"  
  
Phoebe got up from the couch as Jason turned off the music and rolled his eyes. Phoebe grabbed her keys and walked out the manor.  
  
Alley  
  
A man was thrown against a wall. He groaned and coughed up blood.  
  
"You're weak" cried the warlock.  
  
Cole swallowed a potion quickly and then released an energy ball. It hit the warlock and vanquished it. Suddenly he heard footsteps and attempted to shimmer away but he was out of breath and he still had the unconscious innocent to get to.  
  
He saw a woman run to the innocent and checked her over then she turned around and gasped. A flash of hurt was on her face and Cole's heart tightened as he swallowed hard.  
  
Phoebe looked at the man she took for dead for a year now in the face. He still looked the same except a bit more tired. He opened his mouth a bit and closed them.  
  
She was still beautiful her darkened hair was to her shoulders now and she looked more beautiful than when he left. She did gain a bit more weight but wow.  
  
All he wanted to do was have her in his arms and kiss her. He missed her so much...  
  
The innocent groaned breaking the former lovers out of their trance. Phoebe bent down and talked to the woman.  
  
Meanwhile Cole slowly stood up and started walking away.  
  
"Don't go anywhere" said Phoebe sharply.  
  
Fifteen minutes later  
  
Phoebe came out of the innocent's apartment after making sure she was okay and saw Cole by the elevator, flushed. She felt her stomach tighten and noted that she should get home before Jason freaked and called her sisters.  
  
They walked in the silence was killing her. He had a cut above his right cheek.  
  
"Phoebe" said Cole turning to her.  
  
"ONE YEAR!" cried Phoebe suddenly. She felt out of breath already and wanted to get away from him right there. Anger consumed her every being. She didn't hate him...no...she had missed him and that's what angered her.  
  
"I had to go away" said Cole.  
  
"So sudden?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Cole didn't look at her. "You broke my heart one too many times and I felt that if I stayed in San Francisco any longer that I wouldn't survive"  
  
He had a deep look of sadness in his eyes. Phoebe felt heartbroken.  
  
"And you just show up" whispered Phoebe. "Back into my life"  
  
"I'm leaving again" said Cole. "In a couple days. I'm staying at Hawking Motel"  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Phoebe as the doors opened and they walked out to the lobby. "All this time, not a note, or a phone call"  
  
"You got your divorce papers like you asked for" said Cole trying to wave down a cab. "I gave you your life back, ok. That's what you wanted"  
  
"Not like that" said Phoebe teary eyed. "You ran off like a coward"  
  
Cole turned to her angrily but spoke softly. "Well excuse me if I didn't want to be subject to your verbal abuse or threats"  
  
A cab pulled up and Cole got inside slowly. He looked at her before shutting the door.  
  
"I'm tired" said Cole. "Let me go in peace"  
  
He shut the door and the cab drove off leaving Phoebe in tears and cold.  
  
Manor  
  
Phoebe walked in the manor glad no one was home yet, except Jason who came down the stairs and embraced her.  
  
"Thank God you're okay" said Jason. He took her hand and they went upstairs to Phoebe's room.  
  
Phoebe smiled. She needed this...to see her. Phoebe reached inside the crib and pulled out her three month old baby. She had soft brown hair and light blue eyes.  
  
"Our little girl" whispered Jason.  
  
A/N: You're probably thinking what's going on? Hehehe chuckles evily....  
  
Lost and Confused 4  
  
Phoebe woke up to the annoying alarm.  
  
Beep...  
  
Beep...  
  
Beep...  
  
She groaned and rolled over. She slapped her hand on the snooze button and got up. She was tired. Jason was there till about midnight and she could not stop thinking about her encounter with Cole.  
  
Phoebe checked on her baby, Crystal born three months ago to Phoebe Halliwell, Jason the father. Phoebe touched Crystal's head gently. She loved her little girl. She would smile and Phoebe's whole day would be whole.  
  
She went through the day in a mad hurry just to get to Crystal. Phoebe sighed and walked to her dresser where she grabbed a barrette and tied her hair in a messy bun. Then she went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She could smell the scent of pancakes cooking downstairs. Her stomach grumbled in response to her hunger.  
  
"Hold on a minute" murmured Phoebe as she walked back to her room. Gently picking up Crystal and placing her against her chest she got ready to breastfeed her.  
  
Downstairs-kitchen  
  
Piper snickered as she listened to the talk radio. She noticed Jason walk in dressed for work.  
  
"Phoebe's not down yet?" asked Jason.  
  
"Right here" said Phoebe coming in still breastfeeding. She sat on the chair. "Looks like Paige has got into yoga"  
  
"More like into her yoga instructor" said Piper delivering the plate of stacks to the table.  
  
Phoebe's mouth was watering. Crystal was done drinking and Phoebe got up to clean them up. Jason watched lovingly. Piper noticed this and smiled. Jason was a great father to Crystal and was really good for Phoebe.  
  
Motel  
  
Cole winced as he woke up to a bright light. The smell of food made him queasy and he buried his head back into his pillow.  
  
"Get up sleepyhead" said Haylie.  
  
"No" said Cole defiantly sounding like a 5 year old.  
  
Haylie rolled her eyes and pulled Cole's covers back.  
  
"Dear please get up and get in that bath that I just ran you" said Haylie.  
  
Cole peeked his head up. That sounded nice. He was too tired to take a shower last night.  
  
Last night...  
  
Phoebe  
  
Cole frowned and watched as Haylie looked at his cut concerned.  
  
"You okay?" asked Haylie. "You should really be more careful. I don't care if you want to be this innocent helper. Cole you're..."  
  
"Fine" said Cole sitting up.  
  
"If you want to tell yourself that but it doesn't make it go away" said Haylie strongly. "Ignoring it won't make it go away"  
  
"Ignoring you hopefully will make you go away" joked Cole getting up and walking to the bathroom.  
  
"This place is disgusting" noted Haylie looking around. "You don't need this. I can give you money and you can back to New York with me"  
  
"Maybe" said Cole. "On going back to New York, not you giving me money"  
  
"Get off your pride, Cole" said Haylie.  
  
Cole shut the bathroom door and Haylie went to her bag pulling out various potions and mumbling to herself.  
  
Bay Mirror  
  
"Phoebe" said Elise walking into her office.  
  
"Yes" said Phoebe looking at her exhausted boss.  
  
"I really need your column tonight Phoebe" said Elise. "You are not to leave this office for any reason. None, got it!"  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe. "Got it"  
  
Elise walked away and Phoebe sighed. This job was getting to her. She really didn't have any inspiration to advise anyone anymore. She lost it over a year ago, but this was her job and she had to pay part of the mortgage.  
  
Rubbing her head she received a premonition.  
  
Cole was battling various demons circling him and send energy balls at him. She could see he was beaten pretty badly and one eye was closed but he had on a face of determination. He got up and continued to fight the demons who were getting tired.  
  
Then it flashed to Cole kneeling in front of a fire in a daze. A cloaked figure stood in front of him with a glass ball. It sucked in black smoke from his body then Cole collapsed to the ground as a woman ran up to him.  
  
Phoebe snapped out of it. She was left gasping for air. She could feel his distress and pain. His determination was fierce as if he needed something...or somebody.  
  
Phoebe shook her head, she was not going to concentrate on Cole not anymore. She had to finish this column.  
  
A few hours later-Motel  
  
Cole was watching Judge Judy with a pint of vanilla ice cream. He finally got Haylie to leave but he knew she would be back anytime. An empty potion bottle sat on his nightstand. He heard light knocking on his door and looked curiously at it.  
  
He grabbed an athame and shut off the tv. The knock grew louder as he approached the door. He looked through the peephole and sighed. He opened the door and his eyes widened.  
  
"No no no" said Cole. "I'm not helping you save one of your sisters. I'm not bothering you in anyway. And there's no way in hell that I am letting you suck me in back into your life. Ok"  
  
"No" said Phoebe pushing the door open and charging in. She saw crumpled sheets and a half eating pint of ice cream. Cole was wearing boxers and a white tee. There were also several potion bottles on a dresser. Phoebe went over and picked one up.  
  
"Oh what is this?" asked Phoebe suspiciously.  
  
Cole snatched it away angrily. "Get out no one invited you in"  
  
"That's okay I invited myself" said Phoebe.  
  
Cole sat on the bed. Phoebe could see his weariness.  
  
"So last night there was more than one demon?" asked Phoebe. "Cause you look really beat"  
  
"No it was just one" he said playing with his hands.  
  
"One really big invincible demon right?" asked Phoebe laughing.  
  
Cole on the other hand didn't find this funny.  
  
"No one warlock" said Cole slowly still not making eye contact.  
  
"Has the big bad almighty demon lost to a warlock!" cried Phoebe jokingly. "Sheesh Cole if I knew a warlock could take you down..."  
  
"I'm sick!" cried Cole angrily. If there was one thing he didn't like it was being made fun of. He had to go through a lot just to get the respect he had in the Underworld. Those kids that picked on him and beat him up were killed by him or worked for him and worshipped him. Had to be his slave...  
  
Phoebe's laughter and humor died off. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Sick as in a flu?" asked Phoebe softly.  
  
Cole shook his head. "When I left I didn't mean to leave San Francisco. I went to a demon who can give you your humanity anything you want but you have to pass certain tests. I wanted all those powers taken away and I wanted to be pure human for you. He stripped my demonic DNA and that's what's making me sick. I almost died going through those test and Haylie helped me see that you weren't worth that. After awhile I believed it. I learned that you didn't really love me if you couldn't except who I was. I loved you even though you were a witch everything that I was supposed to hate. To quote Shakespeare's Juliet, "My only love sprung from thy only hate". Maybe you didn't love me Phoebe I don't know"  
  
"That's not true!" cried Phoebe tears pouring down her face. "You were everything to me...everything"  
  
She wiped her tears taking in deep breaths.  
  
"Are you dying?"  
  
"If we don't find a cure or if somehow I can't get my demonic DNA back well yeah" said Cole.  
  
Cole looked at her hands and his heart froze. He shook his head.  
  
"Congratulations" said Cole.  
  
"What?" asked Phoebe softly. She looked at Cole.  
  
"On your engagement"  
  
"Oh" said Phoebe with no emotion. "Yeah"  
  
A/N: Okay once again that question is floating through your heads...What is going on? Jason and Phoebe are engaged and have a kid. Cole's sick and wants Phoebe out of his life. What's going to happen? Can Phoebe just stop caring about Cole?  
  
Lost and Confused 5  
  
Phoebe arrived at the manor thoughts running in her head.  
  
Cole's dying  
  
That's all that was registering. She didn't even hear Paige calling her name. Paige grabbed her shoulder and Phoebe jumped.  
  
"Are you alright Phoebe?" asked Paige.  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe smiling. "Where's my little princess?"  
  
"Crystal is in the kitchen with Kevin" said Paige.  
  
"You left my baby girl with a stranger" said Phoebe walking to the kitchen.  
  
Paige sighed and followed. Phoebe and Paige stopped at the scene. Kevin was making baby faces and peek a boo noises at Crystal who was sitting in her rocker. Paige laughed. Kevin turned and smiled at Phoebe.  
  
"You must be Phoebe" said Kevin holding out his hand. Phoebe shook it and smiled.  
  
"You're quite good with kids" said Phoebe.  
  
"Kevin's a whitelighter" said Paige. "We were on a whitelighter expedition this morning and met"  
  
"That's great" said Phoebe glad that Paige met someone she had in common with.  
  
"Heard about your engagement congratulations" said Kevin. He ran a hair through his black hair. His brown eyes flashed with delight.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"It's only a couple weeks away" said Paige.  
  
"Three weeks" said Phoebe.  
  
"Nervous?"  
  
"Well this isn't my first time" said Phoebe picking up Crystal. "So it's easier"  
  
"And she just loves Jason" said Paige. "Good old human Jason"  
  
Phoebe slightly rolled her eyes. Paige absolutely despised Cole and Phoebe couldn't really understand why after a year that she hated him.  
  
Crystal started to cry right then and Phoebe rocked her.  
  
"Kevin let's go" said Paige. "I want you to help me some more"  
  
"Um okay" said Kevin as Crystal looked at him teary eyed. Paige and Kevin excited the kitchen and Phoebe wondered what to do. Crystal calmed down a bit and Phoebe went to the fridge. She opened it and brought out a bottle of breastmilk. Putting it on the counter she then moved to the stove and filled a pot with water.  
  
Piper walked in seeing her baby sister preparing milk for Crystal. Piper was proud of Phoebe. She had come from a very tough road. With the divorce, Cole's disappearance and her pregnancy Phoebe had really took matters into her own hands. Now she was getting married to a man she loved and loved her back with no murderous past and didn't bring any grief to Phoebe's life.  
  
"Hey Piper you're here early" said Phoebe turning towards her.  
  
"Well yeah isn't much to do" said Piper. "I got a call from the bridal shop and the bridesmaids dresses should be ready in a couple days"  
  
"Good" said Phoebe. "I don't want any mistakes"  
  
"None so far" said Piper.  
  
Phoebe checked the bottle to see if it was cool enough. Satisfied she started to feed Crystal.  
  
"You deserve this Phoebe" said Piper.  
  
Phoebe sighed and nodded. She wanted to tell Piper but how will she react. Piper would surely be the person to tell though. With losing Leo she would know the pain of losing a husband.  
  
"Piper I need to tell you something" said Phoebe.  
  
"Whoa now I'm scared" said Piper. "Don't tell me that you don't want to go through with this wedding"  
  
"Of course I do" said Phoebe. "More than anything. Last night I had a premonition of an innocent getting attacked and I went"  
  
"What's the point" said Piper.  
  
"I saw Cole"  
  
Piper stared at her blankly and then shook her head.  
  
"W...w...what?"  
  
"Cole he's alive" said Phoebe. "Here in San Francisco"  
  
"Phoebe,Phoebe,Phoebe" said Piper. "You should have told me this"  
  
"I didn't know how you would react" said Phoebe looking at Crystal.  
  
"What's he up to?" asked Piper. "Getting you back?"  
  
"Hardly" said Phoebe. "He's different, totally different. He's staying at some rundown motel. He doesn't want me in his life anymore. He's sick...because of me...because he loved me"  
  
Piper pushed her brown hair back and processed this.  
  
"Sick as in..."  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe. "He doesn't know what it is, he's dying"  
  
"How?"  
  
"He disappeared after we made love" explained Phoebe. "To the Underworld to a demon in a cloak who could grant anything you ask for if you can prove yourself with various tests. Well Cole passed, barely alive but the thing he wanted the most was to be purely human. The demon stripped his powers and his demonic DNA. That's what's causing him to be sick"  
  
"It's not your fault" said Piper. "It's his obsession"  
  
"He wasn't obsessed, damn it" said Phoebe angrily. "He loved me pure and true"  
  
Piper groaned. "Don't let him do this to you, ok"  
  
"He pushing me away Piper" said Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe answer me one question pure and true" said Piper. "Are you still the slightest bit in love with him?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
A/N: Well did Phoebe admit her love? You must come back to read more...mwahahaha Cole will be back next chapter which I am currently writing. Hey keep reviewing and you might get another update tonight!!!  
  
Lost and Confused 6  
  
Haylie wiped her tears as she listened to Cole throwing up in the bathroom. She was so angry. She couldn't find what was the last ingredient of the cure was and watching the only person she loved in this world hurting was killing her.  
  
He would never show her how much pain he was in...never show her his scars if he could help it, he would never let her know and she hated that about him.  
  
Always taking care of someone else rather than himself. The bathroom door opened and she rushed back to the bed picking up an oreo and watching Jerry Springer.  
  
"Trash again?" joked Cole.  
  
Haylie rolled her eyes at him. "Entertainment"  
  
Cole shrugged and ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever"  
  
"Hungry?" she asked.  
  
"No" said Cole sitting on the bed and pouring himself.  
  
"I smell her" said Haylie not turning away from the tv. She picked up the remote and muted.  
  
Cole was getting dressed ready to make the rounds that he always made even at his time in New York. Even when he was so exhausted he could hardly stand he would save whoever needed saving. Vanquish whatever demon he saw...  
  
Haylie often wondered was it because he still felt that he needed to prove himself  
  
Or that he was personally angry at demon for his fatal illness.  
  
"You know now that I don't have hightened senses it's disturbing" said Cole jokingly. He was tying his boots. "Do you have my weapons?"  
  
Haylie waved her hand and a chest appeared in the center of the room.  
  
"I don't like her"  
  
"You never met her" said Cole.  
  
"Once again I don't like her" said Haylie shutting off the tv. She got up and put on her jacket. "I'm going with"  
  
"What!" cried Cole.  
  
"Where are you hitting the cemetary?" asked Haylie.  
  
"Yeah" said Cole. "But..."  
  
Haylie glared at him and Cole sighed. "Fine"  
  
Cemetary  
  
Piper and Paige were walking around looking for the vampire that Phoebe had a premonition of.  
  
"This is pointless" said Paige sighing and playing with the stake she was holding. "There should be real slayers and then I would be on my expedition with Kevin"  
  
"Would that entail his bedroom?" asked Piper looking around.  
  
Paige pursed her lips. "Not anymore"  
  
Piper smiled.  
  
"Maybe Phoebe made a mistake" said Paige. Just then a vampire kicked Piper against the mausoleum wall.  
  
"Piper!" cried Paige. Three vampires encircled her. Paige laughed nervously. "Would you look at the time?"  
  
They charged at her. She orbed out of the center and behind the female vampire who turned around and kicked the stake out of her hands. Then the vampire punched her to the ground. Paige gasped as the male vampire was about to drive the stake into her heart when he exploded in dust.  
  
Paige's facial feature changed from fear to anger and hate.  
  
"Cole!" she hissed.  
  
"Ah Paige saving your pathetic self from vampires, again, if I known it was you I would have let them kill you" said Cole before turning and fighting with the other vampire as Haylie dealt with the third.  
  
Piper groaned and slowly sat up. Paige crawled to her.  
  
"Piper blow him up" said Paige. "Phoebe doesn't even have to find out, kill him"  
  
Piper looked at Paige. "No I'll explain later"  
  
They watched as Cole swung the sword decapitating the male demon and a woman staking the other one. She was about 5'9 with long blonde hair and blue eyes and caramel skin. She looked at Cole.  
  
"I love vampires" said Haylie. "Easy to kill"  
  
She looked at the girls.  
  
"Well I sense you two are witches" said Haylie walking to them. "The Halliwell witches to be exact"  
  
"The Charmed Ones" said Paige getting up and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Yeah I wouldn't say that" murmured Haylie before looking at Cole. "You alright?"  
  
"Uh yeah" said Cole raising his arms. "A little cramped"  
  
"Let's get home" said Haylie handing Piper the stake. "Well if next time you don't get knocked out again just flick your wrists and blow them up. If you weren't witches you couldn't take them out"  
  
Paige raised her eyes. She didn't like this girl not at all especially one playing house with Cole. No one was going to take that tone with Paige Matthews.  
  
"Hey Cole come get your hooker out of my face" said Paige.  
  
Haylie tk'd her into some bushes.  
  
"Paige" said Piper rushing to help her out.  
  
Cole laughed and Piper glared at him.  
  
"You don't look so sick to me" she said.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Haylie. She looked at Cole angrily who sighed and knew telling Phoebe that, was a mistake.  
  
Haylie marched over to Cole and shimmered him away. Paige grunted as she orbed Piper home.  
  
Motel  
  
"You're smarter than this!" cried Haylie as Cole walked to the bathroom to get ready for bed. "How could you tell a witch of your condition? Why didn't you just go into the freaking Underworld and announce it. They might come after you"  
  
"I don't care" said Cole putting toothpaste on his toothbrush.  
  
"Oh you better care" said Haylie. "I was almost attacked by a Hellhound trying to find out what the last ingredient is"  
  
Cole shook his head. "Don't get yourself killed over it"  
  
"You know what" said Haylie. "I need a drink, I'll see you tomorrow. If you need me call me for any reason I don't care"  
  
"Alrrighht" said Cole rolling his eyes.  
  
He was 119 years old for crying out loud he could take care of himself. Haylie was such a mother hen sometimes...no...not sometimes...all the time.  
  
Manor  
  
"So you're just going to let him prance around town because he says that he's dying!" cried Paige in the sunroom.  
  
"Would you shut up you'll wake Crystal" said Phoebe.  
  
"I don't approve of this" said Paige. "I really don't"  
  
"He's not harming anyone" said Phoebe putting her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Paige be rational" said Piper. "He's harmless. He and his lady friend would have killed us if they wanted to and did you see him. He does not look well"  
  
"Glamour" said Paige. "I could look like that if I did a little spell"  
  
"Well you got the pale part down" said Phoebe.  
  
Paige glared at her. "I'm tired of being third witch. Maybe I should take this into my own hands"  
  
"You better not" said Phoebe threateningly.  
  
"I can see he's already sucking you in" said Paige. She picked up a picture from the coffee table of Phoebe, Jason, and Crystal in her bedroom. "Look at this man, this is the man you love, that you will marry in a few weeks. This is his daughter, this is your family. Not some murderous half breed"  
  
Phoebe slapped her across the face. Piper gasped as did Paige. Phoebe looked at her hand surprisingly. Paige shoved the picture in Phoebe's hand.  
  
"Well Phoebe your choice" said Paige quietly. "Some dying freak, or us"  
  
With that she walked away. Phoebe had tears in her eyes as she looked at the picture.  
  
"Phoebe" said Piper. "Think about what Paige said, ok"  
  
"I love Jason, Piper" said Phoebe.  
  
"Sure" said Piper walking away leaving Phoebe alone in the living room.  
  
Next Day  
  
Phoebe parked her car in front of the motel. She didn't know what was possessing her to visit him. Maybe it was because she was the reason he was sick, or that...that...  
  
No Phoebe you're marrying...Jerry...Justin...J...J...JASON! She put her head onto the steering wheel ready to leave. Great she was starting to forget her fiance's name.  
  
Phoebe got out the car and walked to the office. A bored man sat on a chair reading a newspaper. He looked up dully at her.  
  
"Cole Turner, please" she said.  
  
The man sighed heavily and looked through his book.  
  
"Room 107" he grumbled.  
  
"Thanks" said Phoebe walking out to the dreary weather.  
  
As she walked she kept thinking about the pain he went through. Through the last year everytime she thought about him she felt angry with herself. Angry for not understanding him more. If only...  
  
Phoebe shook her head and stopped at room 107. She raised her hand and knocked...  
  
"Cole, it's Phoebe"  
  
A/N: As you can see Paige will not be well treated in this fic. I don't really take a liking to her...So next chapter Phoebe will get more concerned for Cole and makes a proposition  
  
Lost and Confused 7  
  
The door swung open and Phoebe saw a very attractive woman suddenly glaring down at her.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Haylie.  
  
"I...I need to see Cole" said Phoebe. At least Cole had a girlfriend to take care of him.  
  
"Let her in Haylie" said Cole.  
  
Haylie rolled her eyes and stepped aside. Then she shut the door. Phoebe saw Cole sitting a the small table eating some soup. Phoebe smiled slightly. She could feel Haylie's stare on her back.  
  
"I wanted to see how you were doing" said Phoebe.  
  
"Ok" said Cole with a raspy voice.  
  
Haylie walked over to the dresser and pulled out a potion. Haylie poured a glass of water and poured the clear liquid in it. Then she gave it to Cole.  
  
Phoebe's cell phone rang. She dug it out of her bag. It was Jason...she would answer it later.  
  
"Thanks for taking care of him" said Phoebe watching Haylie.  
  
Haylie turned a sharp glare at her. "Well that's more than I can say for you. What kind of person who claims they love someone drags them to the point of not wanting to be who they are. Cole had no business wishing his demonic half away"  
  
Phoebe nodded and looked at Cole who was staring in his soup.  
  
"So you two married?" she asked.  
  
Cole then laughed and Haylie cuffed him on the back of his head.  
  
"Hardly in the human world that would be illegal" said Haylie throwing out the potion bottle.  
  
"We're cousins Phoebe" said Cole.  
  
Phoebe laughed and felt slightly relived for a reason she didn't know.  
  
"Oh" said Phoebe.  
  
Haylie sighed and checked her watch. "I have a job to get to. Cole I'll try to come back in a few days. I'm going to the Underworld to see if I can find out the ingredient again"  
  
She put a hand to his forehead. "Cole you okay?"  
  
Cole looked up at her with feverish eyes and nodded. "I'll be fine here"  
  
"Please don't go out tonight, ok" said Haylie. "That's what witches are for"  
  
"Don't worry I'm not feeling so well" said Cole.  
  
Haylie helped Cole out of the chair and onto the bed. Phoebe bit her nail. Cole was going to be alone in this sleazebag motel. They heard shouting in the next room, they were being loud. Cole groaned.  
  
"Cole maybe I should take you to my apartment in New York" said Haylie.  
  
"He can come with me" said Phoebe walking up. She didn't know what possessed her to say that but she didn't want him to be alone for a minute longer. If he was going to die she would want every moment of his to be homey and warm and comfortable. Paige would probably object but Phoebe would handle her.  
  
Jason she would talk to. Phoebe was set to move in with him after the wedding anyway.  
  
"I don't think so" said Haylie. "Over my dead body"  
  
Cole looked curiously at her.  
  
"Look" said Phoebe. "I don't want him alone here. It's disgusting! He would feel much better at the manor"  
  
"With your sisters threatening me" said Cole. "No thanks"  
  
"Cole, Piper would be okay with it" said Phoebe. "And I will handle Paige, but I owe you and I want to do this for you"  
  
"You're engaged" said Haylie pointing to Phoebe's ring.  
  
"Jason doesn't live with me" said Phoebe. "After the wedding I'll move with him"  
  
"This is Cole's decision but I seriously object" said Haylie looking at her cousin.  
  
Phoebe also looked at him.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Cole sat in the passenger seat of Phoebe's car drifting off to sleep. Haylie was talking to Phoebe.  
  
"I swear Phoebe you and your sisters will be dead if he's hurt in any way" said Haylie. "I don't want anything to happen to him"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "I'll protect him with my life"  
  
Haylie nodded. "You better I surely damn well will"  
  
"So you're his younger or older cousin?"  
  
"Older" said Haylie. "10 years"  
  
"Oh" said Phoebe.  
  
"But I feel like a mother to him" said Haylie. "I just wish I could have been there during that time he was The Source. He needed someone who could've helped him. Cole was never evil, he didn't like it not at all."  
  
"I know sorry will never fix what me and my sisters did" said Phoebe looking at her ex-husband asleep in her car.  
  
Haylie handed her a small black bag.  
  
"The clear liquid potions are his medicine" said Haylie. "Three times a day. He'll be in severe pain without it. The recipe is in there for you to make more. The purple potions are made from my blood and a few other ingredients. They're basic demonic powers...only if he needs them. Once he drinks it, the powers will show but only temporarily. In a few days don't let him have it. His body couldn't really take the effort"  
  
"I got it" said Phoebe taking the bag.  
  
"In some way" said Haylie rolling her eyes. "I appreciate what you are doing"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "When will you be coming back to visit?"  
  
"A few days" said Haylie. "Call me if there's any trouble. I'll hear you, alright"  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe.  
  
Haylie walked to the driver's side of Phoebe's car and leaned in. She tapped Cole's shoulder. He woke up.  
  
"I'm leaving now" said Haylie.  
  
"Ok" said Cole grabbing her hand. "Promise you'll be back"  
  
"Of course" said Haylie. She leaned in further and kissed his cheek then touched it. "Stay alive"  
  
"Keep tough" said Cole smiling. They always said that to eachother. Haylie used to be picked on too till she grew tougher and beat out the male demons for their positions.  
  
Haylie always told Cole to stay alive for his deadly stunts and him always accepting a mission that could be his fate.  
  
Haylie got out of the car and nodded to Phoebe before looking around and shimmering away. Phoebe walked to the car and got in.  
  
Lost and Confused 8  
  
Phoebe came downstairs from tucking Cole in her bed. She was glad he didn't notice Crystal's crib or her other stuff. Piper came from the garden with Crystal in her arms. She handed her to Phoebe. Crystal smiled at her while playing with toy keys.  
  
Phoebe smiled back.  
  
"Wow" said Piper. "Just yesterday he was..."  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe looking at the stairs. "We'll have to tell Paige"  
  
"Tell Paige what" said Paige walking in looking chipper. Piper was about to leave when Phoebe grabbed her arm and pulled her close.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Paige. "You guys kicking me out?"  
  
"No" said Piper.  
  
"Paige Cole is here in my room" said Phoebe. She saw Paige opening her mouth. "Shush. He's getting sicker and was living in some deadbeat motel. It's better if he stayed here with us to live out his last days or whatever"  
  
Paige smiled. "Well Phoebe that's just great! Let's invite the demon to come and jack up our lives again"  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh and putting your daughter in danger" said Paige. "How nice?"  
  
"Paige" said Piper.  
  
"Don't Paige me!" cried Paige angrily. "You know what I'm outta here. I'll be at Kevin's"  
  
Paige left the living room. Piper shook her head.  
  
"She'll get over it" said Phoebe.  
  
"I hope so Phoebe" said Piper. "History is seeming to repeat itself. If this damages our family he's outta here"  
  
Piper walked away as Phoebe looked at Crystal who was looking at her curiously.  
  
"Your sister just peeled out of here" said Jason walking in the living room. "I tried calling you earlier. We were supposed to go to lunch"  
  
He looked at Crystal. "Oh how's my little princess"  
  
He gently took Crystal in his arms and she gurgled.  
  
"Jason we have to talk" said Phoebe sitting on the couch. "I hope you take this better than Paige"  
  
Jason looked at her. "This doesn't sound good"  
  
"Cole is back" said Phoebe. "and he's terminally sick at least till his cousin can find a cure but I'm taking care of him till then"  
  
Jason looked down and shook his head. "So what now? You break off our engagement?"  
  
"No" said Phoebe touching his hand. She kissed him. "I belong to you, ok. I'm not going back to Cole"  
  
Jason sighed and slightly smiled. "Fine, fine"  
  
He looked at Crystal. "My parents are coming in a couple days"  
  
"The wedding's almost here, huh" said Phoebe smiling. "I'm excited"  
  
"Good this wedding's costing a fortune"  
  
He put Crystal in the playpen and then brought Phoebe down on the couch and the two started making out.  
  
"You and Crystal should stay with me tonight" said Jason.  
  
Phoebe smiled. "As tempting as that sounds I should stay at least the first night he's here"  
  
Jason rolled his eyes. "I really don't like this"  
  
"You can trust me" said Phoebe touching his face. Jason kissed her lips.  
  
"Well where are you sleeping?" asked Jason.  
  
"With Piper" said Phoebe. "He's taking my room"  
  
Jason sat up. Piper walked in.  
  
"I'm heading up" she said Piper. "I'm going to check on him"  
  
"Thanks Piper" said Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe's room  
  
Piper entered the room with some medicine and a pitcher of water. Cole opened his eyes as she settled it down on the nightstand.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Piper standing up and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Fine" said Piper. "Phoebe said that's what you've been saying"  
  
"It's true" said Cole sitting up with some trouble.  
  
Piper watched him. "You hungry?"  
  
Cole nodded. "You don't have to be so nice to me"  
  
"I know that" said Piper.  
  
"So how are you and Leo?" asked Cole rubbing his neck.  
  
"Leo's an Elder" answered Piper pushing his hand from his neck and messaging it for him. "He left me for a job, the end"  
  
Cole nodded. "Thanks my neck is okay now"  
  
Piper let go. "Call me if you need anything"  
  
Cole nodded then he looked to his side. He saw a crib near the closet.  
  
"Piper" said Cole. "Did Phoebe have a child?"  
  
Piper looked at the crib and nodded. Cole looked slightly heartbroken.  
  
"A baby girl" said Piper. "Her name's Crystal"  
  
"Oh" said Cole. "Thanks Piper"  
  
Piper shut the door and sighed.  
  
Next Morning-10am  
  
Paige was angrily making dinner.  
  
"His freaking coughing was getting on my nerves" said Paige.  
  
Phoebe was feeding Crystal while Crystal sat in the rocker. Phoebe rolled her eyes. She ignored Paige.  
  
"Is Piper up yet?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No I think she was up all night shutting Cole up" said Paige. "Phoebe I can't believe you did this without all of our consent"  
  
"Piper was fine" said Phoebe. "And majority rules"  
  
"Of course when a murderer is living in this house" said Paige. "So you're going to leave him here with the Book of Shadows while you and Jason and Crystal go off and finish last minute stuff for the wedding"  
  
"Yes" said Phoebe. "Piper will be here. She's making arrangements for the rehearsal dinner. Anyway what are you doing today?"  
  
"Kevin and I are going to Australia" said Paige.  
  
"Ooo" said Phoebe. "You and Kevin are really hitting it off"  
  
"It's just to visit our charges" said Paige smiling. "Then we're going to walk on the beach I heard it's beautiful in Sydney. Actually don't expect me tonight"  
  
Phoebe laughed then her laughter faded when she heard dry heaving upstairs. Phoebe took the bottle out of Crystal's mouth who started crying.  
  
"Paige take over I'll be back" said Phoebe handing Paige the bottle.  
  
Phoebe ran upstairs and saw Piper rubbing Cole's back as he threw up in the toilet. She ran in the bathroom.  
  
"Cole" said Phoebe bending down.  
  
Cole squeezed his eyes shut and sat up leaning his body on Piper.  
  
"Let me get him some water and a warm pad for his stomach" said Piper. Phoebe took Piper's place. She held Cole in her arms as he swallowed. He was hot.  
  
"You'll be okay" said Phoebe lightly rocking him.  
  
Cole just leaned against Phoebe listening to her voice. He was wondering why she was being so close to him...so nice and caring.  
  
"Can you stand?" she asked. She had to meet Jason in a few minutes. Cole nodded and Phoebe helped him up. Dizziness overwhelmed him and he leaned against the wall. He knew he was getting worse. Phoebe helped him back to bed where it took 5 minutes. Cole laid down as Piper came in. Phoebe took out a potion and poured it in the water.  
  
"Phoebe Jason's here!" called Paige. "I'm leaving"  
  
"Piper tell Jason I'll be right there" said Phoebe bringing the pad and water to Cole.  
  
Piper left the room and Phoebe helped Cole sit up and drink the water. She hoped he could keep the water down. Piper had put a bucket near the bed.  
  
Then she set up the warming pad under his tummy wear he was laying.  
  
"Comfortable?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Cole smiled and nodded. "Have a good time"  
  
Phoebe smiled. "You're invited to the wedding if you want to go that is"  
  
"I don't have money for your gift" said Cole laying down and closing his eyes.  
  
"Well that's okay" said Phoebe. "You can give me an IOU"  
  
Cole smirked and his smile faded. Phoebe saw he was falling asleep. She ran a hand through his hair and pursed her lips.  
  
"I'll be back" she whispered.  
  
"Phoebe" murmured Cole.  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe.  
  
"I would love to meet your daughter" murmured Cole.  
  
"You'll meet her later" said Phoebe.  
  
"Kay"  
  
Phoebe left the room.  
  
Later that day-Wedding Planner's Office  
  
"What do you mean we have to up the wedding?" cried Phoebe.  
  
Janet Corsay sighed and looked at Phoebe through her glasses.  
  
"The priest available for your wedding will be getting surgery the weekend of your set date and he's booked" said Janet. "The wedding has to be in 5 days or you'll have to wait next month"  
  
"We can do it" said Jason. He looked at Phoebe. "It only speeds up the process of us finally being husband and wife"  
  
"But now I have to call the caterers, the photographer, the florist, the limo, I don't have my bridesmaids dresses yet" said Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe, Phoebe we'll handle that okay" said Jason he grabbed her hand.  
  
"Ok you're right" said Phoebe.  
  
"I'll talk to Elise to give you a vacation" said Jason. "You're exhausted baby"  
  
Phoebe kissed him and looked at Crystal in his arms. She smiled at her.  
  
"Well I guess we're getting married in 5 days" said Phoebe smiling.  
  
Manor  
  
When Phoebe, Jason, and Crystal got back they saw Haylie in the living room pacing. Piper was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Piper, Haylie" said Phoebe. "What happened? Is it Cole?"  
  
Jason looked at her with his mouth opened. Piper held back a snicker.  
  
"No" said Haylie. "I found the last ingredient. I had to give me Mercedes Benz for it but it was worth it"  
  
"Well let's get it" said Phoebe.  
  
"Uh Phoebe it's not that easy" said Piper. "And might not be possible"  
  
"Why?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Because the last ingredient is the heart of a witch" said Cole from the top of the stairs.  
  
A/N: Well this certainly toughens things. Is a cure even possible at this point. The wedding is drawing nearer and Cole's health is failing. What will happen?"  
  
Lost and Confused 9  
  
Cole came down a couple of stairs and sat down.  
  
"Were you listening?" asked Haylie.  
  
"I knew the last ingredient" said Cole. He looked at Jason and Crystal and felt a pane of jealousy.  
  
"You knew!" screamed Haylie angrily. She paced angrily and grabbed her hair. She looked at Piper. "He drives me nuts I swear"  
  
"Cole!" cried Phoebe going to the stairs.  
  
"Look I wasn't going to have Haylie kill a witch to save me" said Cole. "I don't deserve it"  
  
"You deserve it" said Haylie shimmering in front of him.  
  
"I can't get used to all this supernatural stuff" muttered Jason taking Crystal into the kitchen.  
  
"So what do we do?" asked Phoebe. "There has to be a substitute"  
  
"Not with this" whispered Haylie.  
  
"Then it's settled" said Cole. "In about a week I'll be gone"  
  
He got up and went upstairs. Haylie sighed heavily. "I'll be back later"  
  
She shimmered away. Phoebe turned to Piper.  
  
"I'll work on something" said Piper getting up and heading upstairs to the attic.  
  
That night  
  
Phoebe was in the kitchen warming a bottle for Crystal who was crying. Her face was red and tearstained. Phoebe saw Cole walk in as she rocked Crystal.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Phoebe. "She's a little grumpy. She didn't get her nap"  
  
"It's okay" said Cole yawning. He saw how cute Crystal was and smiled. "Can I hold her?"  
  
Phoebe stopped and swallowed. "uh sure"  
  
She gently handed Crystal to Cole.  
  
"Careful" said Phoebe adjusting Crystal in his arms.  
  
Cole rocked her. "Hi little princess"  
  
Crystal started to settle down. She grew quiet in a matter of seconds and started sucking on her fingers. Cole and Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Wow" said Phoebe. "She stopped crying"  
  
Phoebe touched Crystal's hair. Piper watched the nice little scene for a moment longer before going upstairs, a small smile on her face.  
  
Next Day  
  
"Well I guess that says it the potion will not be made" said Paige simply.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes and Piper was beginning to annoyed at Paige.  
  
"What's he doing?" asked Piper.  
  
"Playing in the sunroom with Crystal" said Phoebe. "They instantly fell in love with eachother"  
  
"Of course" said Piper popping in some herbs in a pot. She was trying to advance the potion Haylie created to delay Cole's sickness.  
  
"Maybe we should visit the demon" said Phoebe. "To tell him to give Cole his DNA back"  
  
"Pheebs we don't have time for that" said Paige. "Wedding?"  
  
"Innocents come first" said Piper.  
  
"PHOEBE!" cried Cole from the sunroom.  
  
The three sisters ran in the room to see Cole get hit with an energy ball and sliding across the floor. Crystal protected in his arms.  
  
"Ugh!" cried Piper as she flicked her hands making the demon explode.  
  
Cole started coughing as Paige grabbed Crystal from his arms.  
  
"Is she okay?" asked Phoebe taking Crystal.  
  
"Yeah" said Paige glaring at Cole. "Attracting demons again?"  
  
"Paige get off it" said Phoebe as Cole sat up.  
  
Piper checked him out and lifted his shirt. There was a nasty burn that was half bleeding on his back.  
  
"Paige heal him" said Piper.  
  
Paige didn't move.  
  
"He saved Crystal" said Phoebe glaring at Paige.  
  
Paige bent down and healed Cole's back.  
  
"No thanks required" said Paige sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry you weren't getting one" said Cole.  
  
Piper shook her head.  
  
There was a knock on the manor door. Phoebe handed Crystal to Cole automatically and caught herself. Cole took Crystal in his arms tenderly. Phoebe walked to the manor door and answered it.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Lost and Confused 10  
  
"Hey Phoebe" said Victor. "Came here straight from the hotel. Jason called me and told me about the wedding being pushed up"  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe.  
  
Victor walked in.  
  
"Uh dad" said Phoebe.  
  
"Where's my princess?" asked Victor walking in the living room.  
  
"Here she is" said Piper coming out of the sunroom with Crystal.  
  
Phoebe gave Piper a look saying thank you. Piper nodded as she handed Crystal to Victor. Crystal started getting teary eyed. She wanted to be with the man with the blue eyes and pretty smile.  
  
"Aww she might be a little sleepy" said Phoebe making kissy noises.  
  
Paige walked in the living room.  
  
"Hello Paige" said Victor a bit casually.  
  
"Hi Mr. Bennett" said Paige she looked at Phoebe.  
  
"Hungry, dad?" asked Phoebe. "Piper can make you a sandwhich"  
  
"Well I kinda wanted to see that garden" said Victor. "I love how you girls keep that up"  
  
"Sure I'll take you right through the sunroom" said Paige.  
  
Phoebe grabbed Victor's arm. "Dad I bet that airplane food sucked and you just got here" said Phoebe steering him towards the kitchen.  
  
"I actually had a nice lobster lunch" said Victor going towards the front entrance of the sunroom.  
  
Piper saw Cole's head peek out through the dinning room. Phoebe ran and grabbed his arm.  
  
"You never told him?" asked Cole.  
  
"I didn't exactly have time" said Phoebe bringing him towards the stairwell. "I didn't want him to kill you"  
  
"Uh girls?"  
  
Phoebe's eyes widened. She pushed herself and Cole into the closet and shut the door.  
  
"This is nice" whispered Cole sarcastically. It was a bit tight and hot in the closet.  
  
"Where's Phoebe?" asked Victor.  
  
"I don't know" said Paige leaning against the closet door. "Probably hiding somewhere"  
  
Piper was about to blow Paige into tiny orbs. Victor raised his eyebrows.  
  
"What's going on here? Is that whitelighter back?!"  
  
"Leo?" asked Paige. "No"  
  
Piper walked up to Paige.  
  
"Don't you have to go visit Kevin or something?" asked Piper.  
  
"No" said Paige.  
  
"What's in the closet girls?" asked Victor.  
  
"You're present" said Piper. "Your birthday present"  
  
"My birthday is two months away" said Victor.  
  
"We like to shop early" said Piper smiling widely.  
  
Victor handed Crystal to Piper and slightly pushed Piper and Paige away from the closet and swung it open.  
  
He saw Phoebe and Cole huddled in there.  
  
"Whoa flashback to 15 years old" said Phoebe laughing. "Grams caught me and..."  
  
Victor grabbed Cole's shirt and pulled him out. Phoebe ran out towards her sisters.  
  
"She did just that" said Phoebe.  
  
"Dad!" cried Piper as Victor pushed Cole against the wall.  
  
"Good afternoon Mr. Bennett" said Cole. "How are you?"  
  
"Let him go" said Phoebe sternly. "Or leave"  
  
Victor shoved Cole away from him.  
  
"Excuse Me," said Cole walking outside.  
  
"Dad" said Phoebe.  
  
"What is that freak doing here?!" cried Victor.  
  
"He's not a freak!" screamed Phoebe angrily. "I'm tired of you and Paige calling him that, ok. Just cut it out!"  
  
Victor was taken aback. "Do you remember what he did to you?"  
  
"Yeah I was there it's kinda hard to forget but I learned to not be the judge, jury, and prosecutor. The past year has brought a lot to light" said Phoebe.  
  
"He's staying here?" asked Victor.  
  
Paige nodded. "I'm with you Mr. Bennett I don't go with this"  
  
"You can call me Victor Paige" said Victor.  
  
"Ugh!" cried Phoebe. "Great now you two are tag teaming. Well you know what if you two can't live with my decisions and let me be my own person then don't come to the wedding"  
  
She took Crystal and went outside to where Cole was.  
  
"Piper" said Victor.  
  
"You two are acting like children" said Piper harshly. "Phoebe knows what she's doing. You're giving her less credit then she deserves. You two don't know Cole Turner, I hardly know him but I'm getting to and he was only a victim...a victim...from birth to now. Paige you need to shut your mouth because you've done things in the past you have regret and dad the same goes with you. When you left us you killed us inside and I've learned to forgive you. We're not better than Cole hell he might be even better than us. He sure is damn well stronger and I'm not talking about power wise. He's survived a lot including a vanquish and he stays strong for the people he loves. We need to show him that we care. If you don't want to that's fine but don't go antagonizing him"  
  
"Piper this is so out of character" said Paige softly.  
  
"No Paige maybe it's me finally growing up and realizing what my call of being a witch is" said Piper. "It's helping the innocent not punishing the guilty"  
  
She turned and walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Dinner in an hour!"  
  
A/N: Scary Piper! Whoo how did you like that chapter? Well next update will be tomorrow and will be about everyone sitting down at dinner including Jason and he doesn't like the interaction Cole and Crystal are having...  
  
Lost and Confused 11  
  
The next day  
  
While everyone was preoccupied with Phoebe's wedding Cole listened at the bottom of the stairs for a moment. Phoebe was excitedly looking at her wedding dress. He could hear oohs and ahhs. He smiled to himself. At least she was happy and wasn't brought down by his sickness. He was dressed in a black windbreaker, blue jeans and a black shirt with black boots.  
  
Paige was rambling about how perfect Jason was for Phoebe and Phoebe was agreeing which really broke his heart. Cole smiled to himself and then walked to the manor door. Taking a deep breath he silently snuck away.  
  
Phoebe was smiling and twirling as she looked at herself in the full length mirror in the dinning room.  
  
"You look so beautiful" said Piper with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah" breathed Phoebe. "Everything's arranged and ready"  
  
"A couple days" said Paige looking at her bridesmaid dress.  
  
"Jason's coming to dinner tonight" said Phoebe. "Then Crystal and I are going to his place"  
  
"Wow Phoebe can't wait to move in with him, huh" said Piper packing away her dress.  
  
"He's just been asking all week" said Phoebe. "And you know he loves Crystal and will do anything for him. What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 4" said Paige.  
  
"Let's watch a movie before dinner" suggested Phoebe.  
  
"Okay" said Paige. "Hurry up and get changed"  
  
Phoebe carefully went up the stairs.  
  
"Look how happy she is Piper" said Paige. "So different from last year when she was cold and unhappy"  
  
Piper nodded. "She is glowing"  
  
Piper was fighting to tell Phoebe that she should be with the one she really loved. After losing Leo Piper was open to all possibilities and the whole Cole situation was opening her eyes. She knew how good Phoebe, Cole, and Crystal looked. How perfect they were for eachother. Now Cole's dying and it's like Phoebe missed out but Piper would never tell her that. She was sure Phoebe knew and she was definitely sure Phoebe loved her ex- husband.  
  
"Guys!" cried Phoebe from upstairs.  
  
"Yeah!" shouted Paige.  
  
"Cole's gone!" cried Phoebe.  
  
Mausoleum  
  
Cole was huddled against the corner wrapped tightly in his jacket. He was smiling slightly as he talked to his father. Leaning against his sarcophagus he continued.  
  
"Crystal is really beautiful" said Cole. "At times I see resemblance but maybe it's just me. I wish she were mine. Her whole face lights up when she looks at you and she has the cutest laugh. I love tickling her. If my time wasn't coming to an end maybe Phoebe would let me be in her life more. It seems like Phoebe trusts me. And so does Piper. Paige is a hard time and I wish that she would understand me. I mean she had an evil past so what right does it give her to judge me. You think I should go away, dad"  
  
He closed his eyes and snuggled in the corner keeping his eyes closed he continued.  
  
"Truth is I don't want to see Phoebe getting married. I don't want to see Jason locking eyes with her and thinking of their future. I always have weird feelings when Crystal's in his arms and not in mine. It's selfish I know. I want the whole family package. Maybe in my next life, huh"  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
Phoebe opened the door to the mausoleum and went down the stairs. She looked around and saw Cole asleep near his father's sarcophagus. She gently walked up and kneeled in front of him. She touched his hands which were cold. Phoebe looked at him for a little while. He looked so precious even in his sickened state. He stirred a bit.  
  
"Cole wake up it's me Phoebe" she said softly.  
  
Cole opened his eyes and looked around. He smiled slightly at her.  
  
"Sorry I must have fallen asleep" said Cole softly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you left?" asked Phoebe. "You had m...us worried"  
  
"You guys were busy talking about the wedding" said Cole.  
  
"I can't believe you walked here" said Phoebe. "That was dangerous what if a demon saw you"  
  
"They would probably end the pain sooner" grumbled Cole.  
  
"Let's go home and eat okay" said Phoebe. "Jason and dad will be there. Is that alright?"  
  
Cole looked unsure. He was too tired to deal with any fights but sleeping all day was boring.  
  
"Hey if they start to get on your nerves we'll both go to my room and eat okay" said Phoebe.  
  
"Okay" said Cole smiling widely.  
  
"I knew I could get that big smile on you" she said.  
  
That night  
  
Cole was sitting in between Piper and Phoebe at the dinner table. It was a turkey dinner with all the sides. Crystal was sitting on Jason's lap. Paige and Victor were sitting on the other side.  
  
"So do you know where your honeymoon is?" asked Victor taking a bite of the chicken.  
  
"No" laughed Phoebe. "Jason here won't tell me"  
  
"A complete surprise" said Jason. "We're flying in my private jet right after the reception"  
  
Cole was playing with his food. He was feeling nauseous but didn't want to ruin anyone else's time.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you I hate surprises" said Phoebe teasingly.  
  
Crystal started fidgeting in Jason's arms. She was getting teary eyed. Jason was making little faces but Crystal wasn't having it. Cole was looking at Crystal. He crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Crystal laughed hysterically. He was funny. Crystal wanted to be in his arms now but her mommy wouldn't give her to him. She liked Jason but he wasn't like Cole.  
  
Phoebe watched the interaction with glee. Jason though wasn't as appreciative.  
  
"Maybe she wants her pacifier" said Jason standing up suddenly.  
  
Cole uncrossed his eyes and his tongue back in his mouth as he looked at Jason. A headache started to form. Jason walked to the living room.  
  
"Sorry just didn't want her to cry" said Cole.  
  
"That's what babies do Cole" said Paige. "They cry sorry if Crystal's getting on your nerves"  
  
"I'm sure that wasn't the situation" said Phoebe glaring at her.  
  
Cole felt the room spin he put his hands on the table and started to rise. He had to throw up really bad. Piper saw Cole starting to shake. Before she could reach him he turned to the side and fell to the floor. He was violently retching. Paige made a disgusted face. Phoebe and Piper rushed to his side. Victor got up and went around.  
  
"I'm not cleaning that up" said Paige.  
  
"I...I'm sorry" sobbed Cole. He turned around from the mess he made. He felt slightly better. Piper just ran her hand through his hair. Phoebe rubbed his back.  
  
"Don't apologize" whispered Phoebe.  
  
"I shouldn't be here" sobbed Cole as he got up and ran upstairs ignoring the dizziness about to overwhelm him.  
  
"I'll clean it up" said Piper. "Make sure he's okay. Get him into a warm bath"  
  
"Ok" said Phoebe. She stopped at the living room first. "uh Jason how about I meet you and Crystal at your place"  
  
"Fine" said Jason annoyed. Phoebe didn't really care right now. Cole was her friend and needed her right now...a friend  
  
A/N: Alright next chapter Phoebe will get a premonition that will determine whether Cole will be saved or not...  
  
A/N: Writing about Phoebe and Cole is starting to feel really nice...I think I'm going to write another Phoebe/Cole fic after this one. Thanks to you guys who have inspired. I'm still not over how Phoebe treated Cole but I don't absolutely hate her guts. I don't like her though. Not until they get Julian to guest star, and Cole and Phoebe can reconcile.  
  
Lost and Confused 11  
  
Phoebe entered her bedroom quietly. She saw Cole sitting at the window. He glanced at her before turning back to the window.  
  
"Are you sore?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"You don't have to take care of me anymore" said Cole. "I'll call Haylie tomorrow morning"  
  
"Don't be silly" said Phoebe walking up to him. "I'm running a nice bubble bath for you. Maybe that will cheer you up"  
  
"If I only I can drown myself in it" murmured Cole.  
  
Phoebe frowned. She hoped Cole wasn't contemplating suicide.  
  
"Don't talk like that" said Phoebe worriedly. "I swear Cole I will find that cure"  
  
"It's found"  
  
"We'll make another one" she insisted. "Now are you going to walk in that bathroom or do I have to carry you there"  
  
Downstairs  
  
"Poor Cole" murmured Piper as she cleaned up the vomit. She noticed some blood and almost gagged.  
  
"Here I'll do it" said Paige reluctantly.  
  
"Maybe we should take him to the hospital" said Piper.  
  
"What and face 100 questions?" asked Paige. "No way"  
  
"How long has he been like this?" asked Victor softly.  
  
"According to Phoebe and Haylie a year" said Piper. "Phoebe explained what happened"  
  
"I know but is it cancer or what?"  
  
"No" said Piper. "I don't think. Haylie said that him being exposed to everything without the barrier of his demonic DNA made him seriously ill"  
  
Jason walked in with Crystal dressed and ready to leave with him.  
  
"Tell Phoebe we left" said Jason.  
  
"Ok" said Piper. "Goodbye"  
  
"Bye" said Jason leaving.  
  
"Now that's a fine gentleman" said Victor.  
  
Piper gave him a look.  
  
"Look I'm sorry that demon is dying" said Victor. "But maybe him being permanently out of Phoebe's life will be good for all of you. Alright well I'm going back to the hotel"  
  
He kissed Piper's cheek and said goodbye to Paige who just got finished.  
  
"I'm going to Kevin's" said Paige.  
  
"Alright see ya" said Piper.  
  
Paige waved.  
  
Upstairs-bathroom  
  
Phoebe came in the bathroom after putting some warm comfortable black cotton pajamas for Cole on the bed. She saw Cole leaning against the back of the bath, eyes closed tears pouring down his face.  
  
Her heart broke at the sight. He looked so pale and sunken. She couldn't believe this was happening, to him of all people.  
  
"Cole" said Phoebe kneeling at the bath. He opened his eyes slowly. She saw his glazed and fevered eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"My...head hurts really bad" said Cole.  
  
"Piper's making the potion for you baby, ok" murmured Phoebe. Phoebe's eyes widened at the words she just uttered.  
  
Baby  
  
Cole didn't seem to care or notice for his eyes were closed again.  
  
"Do you want me to wash your back?" she asked.  
  
"Aren't you leaving?" he asked.  
  
"Not till your in bed" said Phoebe.  
  
He nodded and leaned up. Phoebe took the washcloth and gently washed his back. Cole closed his eyes tiredly. That last incident took a toll on him. Phoebe watched him she just wanted to hold him in her arms.  
  
Piper walked in and Phoebe put her finger to her lips. Piper nodded.  
  
"Mommy" murmured Cole.  
  
Phoebe touched him. He was burning up. Piper looked at Phoebe confusedly. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Mommy I'm sleepy now" said Cole opening his eyes halfway. He looked at Phoebe. "Can I go to bed?"  
  
"Sure" whispered Phoebe. "First let's take your medicine, ok"  
  
Cole nodded and Phoebe took the glass of water Piper was holding.  
  
"Here you are sweetie" said Phoebe as she helped Cole drink it. Cole drank it and then made a funny face.  
  
"It tastes funny" said Cole.  
  
Phoebe laughed and handed the glass to Piper who handed Phoebe a robe. Piper went to help a dizzy Cole up. He stood up and stepped out. Phoebe wrapped him in a robe. Piper followed them to Phoebe's bedroom. Cole slowly got dressed. Piper dragged Phoebe into the hall.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Piper.  
  
"I don't know" said Phoebe. "Some kind of fevered delirium. He thinks I'm his mother. He probably wants her which probably produced that image"  
  
"Will it last he's scaring me a little" said Piper.  
  
"I know what you mean he sounds like a child" said Phoebe.  
  
"Mommy!" called Cole.  
  
"Be right there sweetheart" said Phoebe.  
  
Piper raised an eyebrow. "Sweetheart?"  
  
"Well he's not objecting so I'm sure she called him that" said Phoebe.  
  
"Jason's waiting do you want me to go in there?" asked Piper.  
  
"No" said Phoebe. "But he's burning hot"  
  
"The potion should knock it down in a couple hours" said Piper. "Till then maybe you should stay the night with him. I'll call Jason and tell him"  
  
"No" said Phoebe. "Tell him I'll be there soon. I don't want Jason thinking the worse. I have to go through with this wedding"  
  
"Ok when you leave I'll stay with him" said Piper. "When you leave call me"  
  
Phoebe nodded and went back in the room. Cole was lying in the bed looking at the ceiling. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I haven't seen you in awhile mommy" said Cole softly.  
  
"Can you hold me?" he asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded. She didn't want him to fall out of his fantasy. Cole leaned up and Phoebe sat up against the headboard. She opened her legs so he could sit in between them. Then he put his head on her shoulder. He smelled so good. He was staring blankly and Phoebe just held him.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes baby"  
  
"Sing to me"  
  
Phoebe froze a little. She sang all the time to Crystal but she was shy about doing it in front of her sisters. She figured Cole wouldn't remember any of this.  
  
"Ok" whispered Phoebe. She thought of her favorite lullaby that she sang to Crystal to get her to sleep. "How about a lullaby"  
  
Cole nodded. Phoebe cleared her throat and started singing...  
  
Hush little baby don't say a word  
  
Mama's gonna by you a mockingbird and if that mockingbird don't sing  
  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
  
Piper passed by Phoebe's room and smiled. She went downstairs to do the dishes.  
  
Phoebe stopped singing and saw Cole sleeping in her arms. He had a peaceful look on his face. Phoebe touched his face softly.  
  
"You'll be okay" whispered Phoebe softly. She put her head on his head and closed her eyes listening to his breathing never wanting it to stop. She put her hand on his chest feeling his heart beat. She never wanted the feeling to stop. Next Day  
  
Jason brought in a tray with breakfast items for Phoebe who was still asleep. He smiled at her beauty. He saw Crystal awake and put the breakfast tray on the nightstand next to Phoebe she was smiling in her sleep. Jason kissed her cheek. Tomorrow was the rehearsal dinner and then well Phoebe will belong to him. He loved her and didn't want to lose her especially not some demon ex-husband. With Paige's attitude Phoebe was sure not to go back to Cole. Jason was sure of it.  
  
Piper was making eggs and bacon. Cole walked in sleepily his hair was a mess and his eyes bloodshot.  
  
"Morning beauty" said Piper smiling. "It's almost noon"  
  
"And you're making breakfast?" asked Cole hoarsely.  
  
"I just about got up too" confessed Piper. "Have a seat"  
  
Cole took a seat at the island. He rubbed his face.  
  
"I felt so out of it last night" said Cole. "All I remember is making a fool out of myself at the table and taking a bath"  
  
"You were running a fever" said Piper. "That probably explains it"  
  
"Oh" said Cole.  
  
"Hungry or is your stomach not feeling up to it?" asked Piper. "Cause I can make you a fruit smoothie"  
  
"Will it be too much to ask?"  
  
"Of course not" said Piper going to the fridge and pulling out strawberries and oranges. "It's probably better on your stomach. Then you can camp out on the couch all day if you want. I'll be home making calls for Phoebe's rehearsal dinner and P3"  
  
Cole nodded and looked down.  
  
"I really don't want to go to the wedding" said Cole. "Even if Phoebe wants me there"  
  
"I understand" said Piper. "But you know you should come so we can keep an eye on you"  
  
"Don't worry I won't steal the Book of Shadows" said Cole gloomily.  
  
"That wasn't what I meant" said Piper. "I trust you and so does Phoebe. We don't want anything happening to you while we're gone"  
  
"Thanks for everything" said Cole. "Excluding Paige this is better than the motel"  
  
Piper smiling. "I hope so by the way Phoebe described it, the manor better be cleaner than that"  
  
Cole laughed. His body ached but he didn't care.  
  
"Haylie left me $50" said Cole. "I would still love to get Phoebe a wedding gift"  
  
"Yes I'll drive you" said Piper handing him the smoothie.  
  
"Thanks" said Cole.  
  
Jason's penthouse  
  
Phoebe was looking out onto the balcony. Jason wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Beautiful, huh" said Jason.  
  
"Yeah I love the water view" said Phoebe.  
  
"I was talking about you" whispered Jason in her ear.  
  
Phoebe hit him playfully. Suddenly she was hit with a premonition...  
  
It was dark behind a club a woman was running from a guy in a mask. She was pushed against the wall and stabbed with a regular knife. The robber took her purse and ran.  
  
"Phoebe" said Jason.  
  
Phoebe opened her eyes. "I had a premonition"  
  
"Of?"  
  
He hoped it was Cole's death...stop it Jason. He did feel sorry for the guy but he was interacting with his daughter and he didn't like it.  
  
"A woman being robbed" said Phoebe. "Looks like tomorrow night. Not a demon but we still have to save her"  
  
"Of course" said Jason. "But the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow night, and my parents are coming tonight"  
  
"Everything will be okay" said Phoebe. "I won't let your parents find out my secret"  
  
"Just to let you know Phoebe my parents weren't too keen for Bewitched" said Jason raising his eyebrows. He walked back in the penthouse while Phoebe made a face.  
  
"Who doesn't like Bewitched?"  
  
Downtown  
  
"It's perfect" said Cole. "Plus I have something at home I wanted to give her"  
  
He put the small box in a bag. He followed Piper outside.  
  
"Oh there's a small grocery store" said Piper. "I have to pick up a couple things"  
  
Piper crossed the street. Cole started to feel dizzy he had been on his feet too long and his mouth was dry. The street seemed to stretch out. The cars were whizzing by. Cole saw Piper step onto the pavement and started to walk across the street. Cars were beeping.  
  
Piper turned around and saw Cole stopping in the middle of the two way street.  
  
"Careful!" cried Piper.  
  
Cole couldn't do this. He turned back to go to the car. Piper screamed as she saw Cole walk into the path of a speeding car. She was about to freeze the street when she saw someone grab Cole's waist and pull out of the way. She ran across ignoring horns.  
  
"Darryl" said Piper.  
  
Cole grabbed his head and collapsed in Darryl's arms.  
  
"Cole!" cried Piper.  
  
Darryl saw Cole's state of health and wondered what was going on. He looked near death. Piper gently took the bag from Cole's hand. People were looking. She glared at them. She hated being stared at.  
  
"Darryl can you carry him to my jeep right there?" asked Piper.  
  
Darryl nodded. "And I want some answers"  
  
"Well then you can follow me to the manor" said Piper. "This place was a little too noisy for him"  
  
Darryl picked up Cole surprised at how light he felt. Well with how skinny he was. Piper opened the passenger door.  
  
"I hope Phoebe doesn't kill me" muttered Piper as Darryl gently placed Cole in the seat and buckled his seatbelt. Cole moaned and opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"It's okay" said Piper. "Maybe that was a little too much excitement for one day"  
  
"I'm sorry" whispered Cole.  
  
"Don't be silly" said Piper brushing the curls away from his head. She noted that he was in serious need of a haircut. "You did nothing wrong. I should've drove to the supermarket or walked with you across the street. Here's your stuff"  
  
She gave Cole the gift bag and pulled his seat back.  
  
"Rest, ok"  
  
Cole nodded and closed his eyes. Piper shut the door and sighed while running a hand through her hair. Darryl was looking between the Piper and Cole. He was a bit surprise at her treatment towards him.  
  
"It's a long story" said Piper. "But he's seriously ill and I think he's hiding his pain more than we know"  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for making you guys cry or at least get teary eyed. Don't worry the end is near...  
  
Lost and Confused 12  
  
"So you guys aren't going to cure him?" asked Darryl.  
  
"We can't kill a witch, Darryl" said Piper.  
  
"There aren't even evil witches around?" asked Darryl.  
  
"Yes" said Piper looking at him. "But they're still half human"  
  
"Well you didn't have a problem vanquishing Cole" snapped Darryl.  
  
Piper looked down and Darryl sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that"  
  
"Yeah you did" said Piper going to the fridge. "And you're right, but I mean I can't just go find evil witches and stab them"  
  
"I understand" said Darryl.  
  
"I'm doing everything I can to make some kind of potion to slow down the disease but nothing I tried has worked" said Piper. "He may be beyond the point. Now it could be a matter of days. Phoebe's there for him emotionally but Paige she's being a real jerk about it. Even has dad on her side. Then the wedding is in two days"  
  
"Right" said Darryl. "That quick"  
  
Piper nodded. They heard the manor door close. Phoebe briskly walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Look I had a prem..."  
  
She stopped and saw Darryl.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked. She saw Piper's face like she was trying to hide something.  
  
"What happened?" asked Phoebe sternly.  
  
"Cole's fever is up again" said Piper.  
  
"Why is Darryl here?" asked Phoebe putting her hands on her hips. "Not that I mind Darryl"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Cole wanted to buy you a gift" said Piper. "We went downtown..."  
  
"Downtown!" cried Phoebe.  
  
"Anyway" finished Piper. "Darryl saved him from almost getting hit by a car and he passed out"  
  
Phoebe huffed angrily before turning and running up the stairs. Darryl whistled and got up.  
  
"I'm going to leave" said Darryl. "I'll see you tomorrow night"  
  
"Ok" said Piper. "Thanks Darryl"  
  
"No problem" said Darryl as Piper walked him to the front door.  
  
Phoebe's bedroom  
  
Phoebe walked in her room. Cole was sleeping on his stomach his arm dangling off the bed. Phoebe took his arm gently and placed it on the pillow. She brushed her hand through his hair. He didn't even stir.  
  
"He's fine Phoebe" said Piper at the door. "He's really exhausted"  
  
"I'm sure he is" said Phoebe looking at her. "And he's not fine"  
  
She left the room so not to disturb him. Piper shut the door as Phoebe went downstairs. Piper wanted to change the conversation.  
  
"Where's Jason and Crystal?"  
  
"Jason took her shopping" answered Phoebe.  
  
"Maybe Crystal will make Cole feel a little more upbeat" said Piper.  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "I don't want Crystal to get attached to Cole"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause he's dying Piper!" cried Phoebe. "And I'm afraid one morning I'm going to wake up and he'll be gone"  
  
Phoebe broke down in tears. Piper hugged her sister. Her tears falling also.  
  
"He's not going to die" said Piper. "Say it..."  
  
"H...He...He's not going to die" said Phoebe strongly.  
  
Piper looked at her and kissed her cheek. "Now you said you had a premonition"  
  
Next Day  
  
Phoebe was getting dressed for the rehearsal at the church. Piper was in the shower and Paige was still with Kevin.  
  
"You look beautiful" said Cole from the doorway.  
  
Phoebe turned and looked at him.  
  
"You're awake" said Phoebe. She didn't tell him that she had been checking his pulse every half hour.  
  
"Uh yeah" said Cole. "Dream world kinda got a little boring"  
  
Phoebe laughed.  
  
"So you all are going out?" asked Cole.  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe. "We have to rehearse at the church then we're going to dinner at Casey's. It's really hard to get a reservation there so I'm glad we got it. I always wanted to go"  
  
She was putting on her necklace with a little trouble.  
  
"Here let me" said Cole walking over.  
  
Phoebe lifted up her hair and Cole latched on the necklace. She could feel his breath on her neck. It made every hair stand up.  
  
"There all done" whispered Cole.  
  
She turned to him. "You look a little better"  
  
"Is that an understatement?" asked Cole.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes. "You can be silly at times"  
  
Cole walked out of the room smiling to himself. Phoebe shook her head and finished putting on her makeup. Piper walked in a towel wrapped around her body.  
  
"He's walking around" said Piper. "I told you he was fine"  
  
Dinner  
  
"Nervous?" asked Kevin. "Only a few hours away"  
  
"A little more than 24 hours away" said Phoebe. She was feeding Crystal a bottle and looking at the entrance. Jason was sitting next to her. Victor was sitting across from her. They were chatting about business. Kevin left Phoebe to go dance with Paige. Everyone was having a good time and talking about what they were wearing tomorrow afternoon.  
  
The wedding was to start at one. Phoebe also watched how dark it got. Then she and Paige had an innocent to save.  
  
The entrance door opened and in came Piper and Cole. Cole was wearing a brown sweater and brown pants. Piper latched on his arm as they walked slowly to the booth behind Phoebe. Cole slid in while flashing a smile at Phoebe. Phoebe muttered an uh-oh as Paige stalked over. Phoebe handed Crystal to Jason who was still talking.  
  
Phoebe stood up in front of Paige.  
  
"Say one word to him and I might have to bruise that pretty mouth of yours" threatened Phoebe.  
  
Paige glared at Phoebe.  
  
"Whatever" she muttered. Then she turned and went back to Kevin.  
  
"Thanks" said Cole. "I don't have the energy to fight with her"  
  
Piper squeezed his hand. A waiter walked up with a bowl of salad and breadsticks.  
  
Cole took in the delicious smell. His stomach was actually agreeing with him. Piper saw Cole's face light up. Who knew he would be so excited about salad and breadsticks.  
  
"If I knew I could get you to smile like that I would have made you salad and breadsticks a long time ago" said Piper.  
  
"It's not that now my stomach might let me digest this" said Cole.  
  
"Well I have to get with the mingling" said Phoebe looking at the couple waving for her to come over.  
  
"Go ahead" said Cole.  
  
Phoebe nodded and left.  
  
An hour later  
  
Cole was eating his third bowl of soup. Phoebe walked up.  
  
"Piper we have to go save the innocent now" said Phoebe.  
  
"Take Paige" said Piper.  
  
Phoebe looked at Paige who was sitting at her booth talking to Kevin and giving her dirty looks. Piper was right it was better to take Paige that way Piper could comfort Cole and keep his safe.  
  
"Alright" said Phoebe. She walked to Paige. "Paige let's go"  
  
"Oh to save the innocent" said Paige sarcastically. "Now will that be a human or a demon"  
  
"Human" said Phoebe trying to keep her cool. "I can go by myself"  
  
"No I'm coming" said Paige. She grabbed her purse. "I'll be back Kevin"  
  
Phoebe drove her car in silence. The tension between her and Paige was evidential but Phoebe really didn't care. The way Paige was acting towards Cole was not necessary and Phoebe was not going to explain herself.  
  
"That's the club" said Phoebe as they got up. They heard a scream. Paige and Phoebe took off at a run.  
  
"Hey!" cried Paige as they saw the mask figure step back. Phoebe ran to the unconscious woman. The figured took off at a high run around the corner. Paige orbed away.  
  
Phoebe saw the woman's eyes were open. There were sirens blaring. Phoebe looked around. The woman was bleeding too much and there was no pulse.  
  
Darryl ran up and saw Phoebe. Paige ran up to them.  
  
"He got away" said Paige.  
  
A few hours later  
  
Phoebe entered the manor where Piper was waiting.  
  
"We lost the innocent" said Phoebe slowly. "She died"  
  
Piper hugged her.  
  
"It seems like I'm failing everyone" said Phoebe.  
  
"That's not true" said Piper. "Look tomorrow is your wedding you should get some rest. Not all can be saved"  
  
Phoebe nodded but still felt a lot of guilt. "How's Cole?"  
  
"Asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow" said Piper smiling. "He just looks so cute when he's asleep"  
  
"I know I slept with him for 2 years" said Phoebe chuckling.  
  
"Are you two talking about me?" asked Cole sleepily.  
  
They looked towards the stairs Phoebe blushed at her last words.  
  
"Need something?" asked Piper.  
  
"I can't go to sleep" said Cole shyly.  
  
"Why?" asked Piper.  
  
"Nightmares" said Cole sighing. "They're not as bad as they were when I was better but still"  
  
Phoebe could see Cole was sweating.  
  
"We'll be right up" said Phoebe. "Wait for us in my room"  
  
"Ok" said Cole going up.  
  
Piper went into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to get into my pageants" said Phoebe. "Then we can get him to sleep"  
  
Five minutes later  
  
Cole saw Phoebe and Piper walk in. Phoebe was holding her favorite brown teddy and Piper was holding a plate of chocolate chip cookies with a glass of water. They were dressed in pajamas and ready for bed. Phoebe flicked on the tv.  
  
"Well we're going to stay with you and chase all those nightmares away" said Phoebe.  
  
Piper climbed in on his left and Phoebe on his right.  
  
"But you're getting married tomorrow" said Cole.  
  
"I know" said Phoebe. She took a cookie from the plate as Cole watched with interest.  
  
"I hope this one works out for you Phoebe" said Cole.  
  
"Yeah me too" said Phoebe softly. "Thanks your support means a lot"  
  
Cole looked down and back at the tv. It was the style network they were talking about weddings. Cole felt nauseous and laid down on the pillow. Ten minutes later Phoebe saw that Cole fell asleep. Maybe he needed someone with him. Phoebe shut off the tv and the lamp. She laid down on her pillow facing him. His breathing was shallow and it was scaring her. A few tears fell from her eyes as she caressed his cheek.  
  
"I love you Cole" whispered Phoebe. She kissed his lips gently. He moaned.  
  
"i...need you mommy" whimpered Cole.  
  
Phoebe was silently crying.  
  
"You want your mommy Cole" said Phoebe. "You'll get her"  
  
Phoebe got out of bed and headed for the attic.  
  
A/N: Ahh what is Phoebe going to do? Countdown to the end. About 3 chapters to go...next chapter will be the start of the wedding...  
  
Lost and Confused 13  
  
Phoebe placed crystals in a circle around the attic. She went to the altar where there were lit candles. She wrote a little spell and cleared her throat.  
  
For the lonely heart that aches  
  
Complete the spell before he wakes  
  
Bring to Cole his mother near Bring her here to comfort his fear  
  
Phoebe felt a burst of wind in the attic. She saw a woman shimmer in the middle of the crystal barrier. The woman had on black tight leather pants, a black top, and a leather jacket. She looked more of a biker chic then a mother. Her lips were crimson red and her hair was in lengths of curls.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked. "I was on an undercover mission. And I smell a witch"  
  
She glared at Phoebe.  
  
"Listen to me" said Phoebe. "You're Elizabeth, right"  
  
"Who wants to know?"  
  
"Look Cole's here and he's sick" said Phoebe.  
  
"Sick?"  
  
"Yes" said Phoebe. She explained everything that Cole did for her and how he became sick. Elizabeth snapped her fingers while taking in the information. She was dressed in khakis and a white blouse.  
  
"How could you be so cruel to him?" asked Elizabeth. "As to drive him to that point"  
  
By then Phoebe was crying. "I don't know, but he asks for you. He needs you"  
  
"I miss my baby" said Elizabeth. "I tap into his dreams sometimes to give him peace but he thinks I'm dead. 20 years ago I was kidnapped and tortured and Raynor told him I was dead. That I never loved him and abandoned him"  
  
"But now you have to be with him" said Phoebe. "Please he only has a couple days left"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Bring me to my baby"  
  
Phoebe took Elizabeth to her room and turned on the light. She shook Piper awake.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
Phoebe pulled Piper from the bed and pointed to Elizabeth.  
  
"His mother"  
  
Piper gasped and gaped at the woman climbing on the bed. Elizabeth looked at Cole for a few moments. He was so handsome. 20 long years...and her baby was dying. Cole was the only person she really loved. The only person that had brought light into her life and now...Elizabeth wiped her tears furiously. She hated crying such a human trait.  
  
Elizabeth raised Cole up. He was warm. She kicked off her shoes and climbed behind him leaning against the propped pillows. Then she had Cole lay against her. His head on her shoulder.  
  
"He was the only person that meant anything to me" said Elizabeth lightly rocking him. "They say demons can't love, that's not true"  
  
Piper and Phoebe watched them. Elizabeth never took her eyes off his face.  
  
"He's so handsome" said Elizabeth. "And a hero"  
  
"Yeah" said Phoebe.  
  
Cole opened his eyes slowly. His vision was fuzzy but it cleared. He saw her...  
  
"Mommy" whispered Cole.  
  
"Mommy's here baby" said Elizabeth.  
  
Cole was so happy to see her. He could feel himself growing weaker and fading.  
  
"I missed you" said Cole touching her face just to see if she was real. He touched her soft locks. "I wanted to really see you. You've been gone for so long"  
  
"Shh go to sleep little one" whispered Elizabeth. "You're tired"  
  
"Don't go away mama" said Cole snuggling further.  
  
"Don't worry little one"  
  
Cole closed his eyes hoping his mother would keep his promise, but once he woke up she would be gone like all the time. Piper watched with teary eyes. This was a man that had been hurt all his life and all he wanted was his mother to comfort him.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone" said Phoebe. "Do you want anything?"  
  
"No" said Elizabeth. "Thank you girls for doing whatever you can to make him feel better"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Our pleasure"  
  
They left the room.  
  
A few minutes later  
  
Phoebe was lying in bed her eyes opened. She was nervous about tomorrow but found herself thinking about Cole a lot...She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
What was she going to do?  
  
Next Morning  
  
There was a buzz in getting Phoebe ready. Phoebe jumped in the shower after talking to Jason on the phone. Piper went downstairs to make some breakfast. She saw Elizabeth cooking and humming.  
  
"Morning" said Piper shyly.  
  
She noted how remarkable beautifully this woman was. She moved with such grace. She turned.  
  
"Morning" she said. "You guys have a busy day"  
  
"Yeah" said Piper. "We want Cole to be there you think he'll come"  
  
"I don't know he was still a bit warm when I left him" said Elizabeth. "Don't you think that's a little cruel though. Making him go to his love's wedding to someone else"  
  
"I don't want to hurt him" whispered Piper as she sat at the table.  
  
They heard vomiting from upstairs and Elizabeth immediately ran past where Piper was sitting and up the stairs. Elizabeth ran in the room and saw her baby leaning over the bed in tears as he closed his eyes in pain.  
  
Cole sat up painfully and looked up to the new visitor in the house. No it couldn't be her. She was...dead taking from her. All because Raynor didn't help her. It had to be the fever.  
  
Elizabeth saw Cole gaping at her not moving and she felt uneasy. She walked towards him. He flinched and sat up.  
  
"Baby it's me, mama" said Elizabeth softly. He looked so much like he did when he first came to the Underworld. Afraid and lonely.  
  
"She's dead" muttered Cole.  
  
"Phoebe brought me here" said Elizabeth. "I never died baby. Raynor lied to you but I did have to go away. I didn't want to serve The Source anymore. I've been on the run but even when he was vanquished it was too dangerous to come to you. I thought you didn't need me"  
  
"I always need you mama" said Cole softly. He didn't know whether to believe she was here or not.  
  
Elizabeth came closer and sat on the bed.  
  
"You're really here?" asked Cole.  
  
Elizabeth nodded and Cole threw himself into her embrace. He took in her scent, touched her hair, hugged her tight. Elizabeth felt Cole shaking with sobs.  
  
"I'll always be here with you" she promised.  
  
Cole let go and looked in her eyes with tears shedding down his face.  
  
"Mama I don't want to die" sobbed Cole. "Please don't let me die! I want to be with you! Please!"  
  
"Shh baby" said Elizabeth. "Tonight we're going to do everything we can to cure you. No more waiting but we might need the witches"  
  
A few minutes later  
  
After Elizabeth felt Cole fall asleep on her she tucked him in the bed. Getting out an athame she tip toed towards Piper's room. She stood near the doorway closing her eyes and clutching the athame. Phoebe, a witch was just a few feet away.  
  
She hadn't killed a witch in two years and it was getting harder to. She wanted to be different for Cole, but as a mother it was her silent vow to protect him.  
  
Phoebe was in her room wearing her wedding dress. The limo was going to be here in 15 minutes. She was ready. She took a deep breath and smiled to herself. In an hour she was going to be Mrs. Jason Dean.  
  
"Mrs. Jason Dean" murmured Phoebe. "Mrs. Phoebe Dean"  
  
Elizabeth was about to complete what she wanted to do when she heard something interesting.  
  
"Mrs. Cole Turner" said Phoebe looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled. "Mrs. Phoebe Turner"  
  
Elizabeth walked away athame in hand as Piper walked up the stairs her bridesmaid dress in hand.  
  
"Phoebe the limo is here early" said Piper. "Paige and Kevin are already inside"  
  
Phoebe was getting nervous her palms sweaty. She slipped on her wedding gloves.  
  
"Is Cole coming?"  
  
Piper shook her head. "He's getting worse"  
  
Phoebe nodded. "Ok let's go"  
  
Piper nodded and Phoebe had a nagging feeling that she wasn't going to see Cole again. Elizabeth met them at the hall.  
  
"You won't mind if I stay, do you?" asked Elizabeth. "Actually I want to take him somewhere"  
  
"Where?" asked Piper.  
  
"A beach in Venice" said Elizabeth. "We always used to go there"  
  
"Careful" said Phoebe. "And come back"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Good luck"  
  
Phoebe nodded and walked down the stairs with Piper's assistance. Elizabeth smiled to herself and walked back into the bedroom.  
  
A/N: Okay I know I said this chapter was going to start the wedding but I wanted to get all this stuff done first. Next chapter will be the wedding...  
  
Lost and Confused 14  
  
Darryl found Piper standing outside.  
  
"The wedding is going to start" said Darryl.  
  
"Darryl does any of this feel right to you?' asked Piper turning to him. "Are you sure this is right"  
  
"Well Piper it isn't our choice" said Darryl.  
  
"She loves Cole she should be with him right now" said Piper.  
  
"If she didn't want to marry Jason I don't think that she would go through with this" said Darryl. "Now let's get back inside"  
  
Piper nodded and followed him.  
  
Bridal Room  
  
Phoebe was lying on the couch. She was exhausted and told Paige to wake her up in 5 minutes. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.  
  
She found herself in a strange ballroom. It looked like the reception hall. It was empty and there was fog on the floor. She was wearing her wedding dress. She saw Cole walking towards her. He was healthy and smiling.  
  
"Cole" said Phoebe. "Where are we?"  
  
"I have no idea" said Cole looking around. "But we're here and alone"  
  
Phoebe sighed and they heard soft music coming on.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" asked Phoebe. "Since you won't be at the reception"  
  
Cole nodded and took her into her arms. They swayed slowly. Phoebe buried her head further into his chest.  
  
The winter here's cold, and bitter  
  
it's chilled us to the bone I haven't seen the sun for weeks too long too far from home I feel just like I'm sinking and I claw for solid ground I'm pulled down by the undertow I never thought I could feel so low oh darkness I feel like letting go  
  
If all of the strength and all of the courage  
  
come and lift me from this place  
  
I know I could love you much better than this  
  
full of grace  
  
full of grace  
  
my love  
  
So it's better this way, I say having seen this place before where everything we say and do hurts us all even more its just that we stayed, too long in the same old sickly skin  
  
I'm pulled down by the undertow  
  
I never thought I could feel so low oh darkness I feel like letting go If all of the strength and all of the courage come and lift me from this place I know I could love you much better than this full of grace full of grace my love It's better this way  
  
Phoebe looked up at Cole into his eyes with unshed tears.  
  
"I'm sorry" she whispered.  
  
"Be happy Phoebe and never forget me" said Cole.  
  
"Never" whispered Phoebe bringing her lips to his but before they could touch Phoebe was brought back to the waking world.  
  
Outside  
  
Piper looked at the huge crowd of folks sitting in the pews. They were ready to see a wedding. Jason was nervous and was talking to his father. Piper liked Jason she really did but she felt this wasn't right.  
  
5 minutes till the wedding started. Piper really never believed it was going to go this far. Crystal was smiling in Jason's father's arms. Piper couldn't stop thinking about Cole.  
  
She didn't want to be here she wanted to work on a cure. Jason and his groomsmen including Darryl took their places. Piper saw Cole, Haylie, and Elizabeth walk in. Piper locked eyes with him and nodded. He smiled at her. They took their seats in the back. Piper took a deep breath as the wedding march started. Paige was standing next to her smiling widely. Everyone stood up as Victor and Phoebe appeared.  
  
She looked so beautiful and happy. Phoebe looked around at all the guests. She spotted Cole near her and smiled a thank you at him. She couldn't do this without him.  
  
They started to walk down and Phoebe made eye contact with Jason who was in complete awe. Phoebe smiled at her baby girl and her sisters. The time was now.  
  
Victor kissed his daughter's cheek and took his seat. Phoebe took Jason's hands and they turned towards eachother. The priest started to speak  
  
DEARLY beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace.  
  
I REQUIRE and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as God's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful  
  
Piper looked at Cole and Phoebe. Phoebe didn't look like she was going to say anything. Piper sighed when no one objected and the priest started talking.  
  
Cole on the other hand wanted to tell Phoebe how much he loved her. His thoughts were solely on her that he didn't notice his hands were shaking in his mother's grasp.  
  
Elizabeth looked at her son who was sweating. His hands were clammy and his skin was flushed.  
  
"Baby you alright?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
Cole swallowed and nodded. Elizabeth looked at Haylie.  
  
"Maybe we should go"  
  
"No" protested Cole. "I...I h...have to be here...f...for her"  
  
Jason,Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?  
  
Jason smiled at Phoebe. "I do"  
  
Phoebe, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?  
  
Phoebe looked around and at Piper who locked eyes with her. Piper turned her gaze to Cole.  
  
"Phoebe" said Jason.  
  
Phoebe looked at Jason and let go of his hands.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Phoebe. "I thought I could do it. I thought that I could block out the feelings and that they would go away but I can't. I just can't"  
  
By then she was sobbing. Jason looked hurt.  
  
"Phoebe" whispered Jason.  
  
"I can't marry you Jason" said Phoebe. "Not when I love someone else"  
  
There were gasps and whispers. Cole sat up and looked at Phoebe his heart skipping beats.  
  
"I mean it's not like I planned it" said Phoebe.  
  
"And you couldn't tell me this earlier" said Jason.  
  
"I was scared" said Phoebe. "I didn't want to hurt but I couldn't go through with this either"  
  
Jason stepped back.  
  
"I'm sorry" said Phoebe.  
  
Jason looked at her angrily. "I saw this coming...I did"  
  
She walked up and grabbed Crystal. He held her tight.  
  
"Jason please" said Phoebe.  
  
Jason walked away from the scene Phoebe followed him in tears. The whole church was talking.  
  
"Give me Crystal!" cried Phoebe.  
  
Cole got out of the pew and stood in Jason's way.  
  
"You heard her" said Cole.  
  
Jason stopped and handed Crystal to Piper who was next to Phoebe. Then he turned around and punched Cole knocking him to the floor.  
  
"You little"  
  
"Uh oh" cried Piper as she froze the church just as Elizabeth shot an energy ball at Jason. Jason slammed against the pews on the other side while Haylie bent down and helped Cole up.  
  
By now Crystal was sobbing.  
  
"Here I'll hold her" said Cole reaching towards Phoebe's arms. He reached out blindly.  
  
"Cole" said Phoebe moving his hands to where Crystal was. "She's right here. Are you okay?"  
  
"Fine" muttered Cole.  
  
"Cole you're bleeding" said Piper unfreezing the church.  
  
Darryl walked up. Jason's parents ran to him helping him up.  
  
"You'll hear from me" said Jason. "How could you break my heart like this?"  
  
"She didn't mean to" said Cole.  
  
"And you can shut up" said Jason. "It's your fault you demon"  
  
"Jason stop" said Paige.  
  
Cole turned to Phoebe and grabbed her hands. Phoebe noted how terribly his hands were shaking.  
  
"Phoebe please" said Cole. "Tell Jason you were lying. You don't love me. Take Crystal and start a family with Jason. Please. I'm not going to make it Phoebe. Please tell him you were lying. Tell him you love him and you hate me"  
  
Darryl's cell phone rang. He excused himself.  
  
"I can't" said Phoebe softly. "Because I love you"  
  
"Well Phoebe he's dying it would be better to just marry me" said Jason. "We'll go back to how it was before"  
  
Phoebe walked to Jason. "If you love me you'll let me go"  
  
"I can't" said Jason tearing up. "You and Crystal"  
  
"You can still see Crystal" said Phoebe. "And have your weekends. I promise"  
  
His parents were shaking their heads. "Come on Jason"  
  
Jason kissed Phoebe's cheek. "I need time to think then I'll call you"  
  
"Ok" said Phoebe. Jason walked away. Phoebe walked back to Cole. "We're together now, baby"  
  
She hugged Cole and saw the others watching with concern. Paige was a bit fumed but Piper was happy. Elizabeth and Haylie watched and Victor shook his head.  
  
Phoebe heard a soft gasp from Cole and his hands sliding from her back. He went limp against her. Phoebe held Cole tightly as she lowered them to the ground. The others rushed towards them.  
  
"Cole wake up baby" said Phoebe touching his face. "Cole!"  
  
Elizabeth bent down and checked his pulse.  
  
"Very weak" she said.  
  
"We have to get him home" said Piper. She turned to Paige. "Get Darryl to take us home"  
  
Paige nodded and rushed towards the entrance. Phoebe was sobbing over Cole as she never loosened her grip on him.  
  
"It's not too late" muttered Phoebe. "He'll be okay. He's just tired"  
  
She caressed his cheek with her finger. "Isn't that right baby, you're just resting"  
  
Haylie shook her head. Her cousin was dying and him waking up now was not likely. They were too late.  
  
NO heart  
  
No cure  
  
Lost and Confused 15  
  
"Careful with him" said Phoebe as she held open the door for Darryl to carry Cole inside.  
  
Piper then rushed from behind him to set up the couch. Phoebe was still in her wedding dress which was a bit torn.  
  
"Paige get me the Book of Shadows" ordered Phoebe. "Kevin get some ice water and a washcloth and hurry"  
  
Elizabeth was taking off Cole's jacket and shirt. Victor took Crystal upstairs away from the scene.  
  
Phoebe took the washcloth and gently washed Cole's face and neck.  
  
"I have to get somewhere real quick" said Darryl.  
  
"Where?" asked Piper.  
  
Darryl took Piper aside.  
  
"The autopsy report came in" said Darryl. "Apparently the woman had some kind of symbotic marking. She could be a witch, Piper"  
  
"And we can get her heart?" asked Piper.  
  
"She's a heart donor" said Darryl. "And maybe her heart is not intended for Cole but I'm willing to do this for him"  
  
"Take Paige with you she can orb you" said Piper. "And hurry please"  
  
Darryl nodded and went off to find Paige. Piper walked back to the living room where Phoebe was gripping Cole's hand and biting her lower lip. Phoebe was going to be destroyed if Cole didn't...  
  
She shrugged those thoughts away. Piper left Phoebe alone with Cole. Phoebe was grateful to be alone with Cole. She turned back to him.  
  
"I hope you can hear me right now because I'm such a coward that I don't want to tell you while you're conscious" said Phoebe. She looked at their joined hands. "I made a mistake and I'm the first one to admit it. I made a mistake about you wanting to be The Source, I made a mistake leaving you and hurting you the way I did. All you did was love me and that was the only crime. Now you're suffering and in pain and it's my fault and don't say it isn't because it is. My apologies are not enough because there's more that I have kept from you that I was going to tell you earlier. Crystal's you're daughter Cole. I found out I was pregnant two weeks after you left. I was scared and I lied and said the baby was Jason's. Then I showed signs of demonic powers and had to spill the truth. Paige was infuriated but she loves children. She always said how glad she was that you were dead. I guess at one point I felt a sense of relief too, but then I felt ashamed after remembering the talk we had"  
  
She looked at Cole's face and sat up even more.  
  
"And I'm so sorry that I told you too late" sobbed Phoebe. "Maybe you could have thought you had something to live for. Me and Crystal and I swear Cole when you make it and I mean when I'm going to take care of you and love you till the day I die. I don't care if you're half demon, whole demon, or what. You be who you were born to be. Coleridge Benjamin Turner, half human, half demon"  
  
Elizabeth walked in the room.  
  
"Do you want to get changed?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"I'm not leaving him" said Phoebe never taking her eyes off him.  
  
"That can still be arranged" said Elizabeth. She waved her hand and Phoebe was dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt.  
  
"Thanks" murmured Phoebe. Elizabeth sighed and walked to the sunroom.  
  
Phoebe laid her head on his side and never letting go of his head fell asleep.  
  
She opened her eyes a few minutes later to an empty manor. She saw Cole was no longer on the couch. Phoebe stood up.  
  
"Piper!" called Phoebe. "Paige! Elizabeth!"  
  
She walked and saw Cole standing by the window of the sunroom. He turned and looked at her.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you" said Cole.  
  
Phoebe nodded slowly feeling tears build up.  
  
"It's my time to go" said Cole.  
  
"No!" cried Phoebe running up to him and grabbing his hands. "I love you"  
  
"You lied to me over and over and over" said Cole. "You told me repeatedly how much you hated me and you lied to me about Crystal. I feel I'm better out of both your lives"  
  
"Don't say that" protested Phoebe. "I'm sorry, Cole I'm so sorry and I'm begging you to stay alive"  
  
"I don't have the strength anymore" said Cole. "Even if I did wake up I'd be in pain and I can't take it anymore"  
  
"This is not the Cole Turner I know" said Phoebe angrily. "He would never give up no matter how much he was pushed"  
  
"It's different now" said Cole. "I'm tired"  
  
"So what now you're going to leave your cousin, you mother, me, and Crystal!" cried Phoebe. "She's your daughter Cole and she loves you"  
  
Cole's tears were falling freely much to his dismay. He wanted to be with Phoebe he really did but he didn't have the strength to fight to wake up.  
  
"I'm going to get you better" said Phoebe. "Please hold on"  
  
Phoebe ran back to the couch and willed herself to wake up.  
  
"Phoebe!" cried Piper as her sister awoke.  
  
Phoebe felt tears on her face and her sister staring down at her worriedly.  
  
"You were crying" said Piper softly.  
  
"He's giving up" said Phoebe she turned back to Cole and noted how cold his hand was. "Cole! Please!"  
  
Piper checked his pulse. "PAIGE! DARRYL!"  
  
Elizabeth and Haylie ran in.  
  
"He's not breathing" said Piper.  
  
Paige orbed in with Darryl with a jar. Phoebe saw a heart in it.  
  
"The heart of a witch" said Paige taking in the scene. "What?"  
  
"He's dead" said Piper softly.  
  
"No he's not!" screamed Phoebe. "Give me that heart!"  
  
Paige gave Phoebe the jar. Her sister was in a rage.  
  
"Haylie do you know where that demon's cave is?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Haylie nodded slowly holding Elizabeth's hand.  
  
"Take me and take me now" said Phoebe getting up. "Paige heal him try something"  
  
Paige nodded. Haylie took Phoebe's hand and they shimmered away.  
  
"Do as she said!" cried Elizabeth running to her son's side.  
  
Underworld  
  
Haylie and Phoebe arrived in a semi lit cave. Phoebe looked at the demon carving something into the rock. He looked sort of like The Source.  
  
"Yes yes what do you want?" asked the demon.  
  
"You to bring my husband back" said Phoebe tearfully.  
  
The demon looked up. "My name is Ferule"  
  
"I don't care!" screamed Phoebe. "I want my husband back give him back the life you stole from him"  
  
Ferule looked at Haylie. "Go leave us"  
  
Phoebe nodded at her and Haylie shimmered away.  
  
"He doesn't have much time" started Phoebe.  
  
"You stole his life away child" said Ferule. "I only granted his wish"  
  
"And now grant me one" said Phoebe. "Look I have the heart right here the last ingredient of the cure"  
  
"And you love him?"  
  
"With all my heart" said Phoebe.  
  
"Would you give him your own heart?" he asked. "Thus ending the power of three"  
  
Phoebe sighed and nodded slowly. "He has a child and I need him we need him. I will do anything go through any trial" "As a demon I shall not have any compassion and what makes you think I could give him his life back?"  
  
"Cause you want to" said Phoebe. "Cause The Charmed Ones will owe you"  
  
"I don't need anything from The Charmed Ones"  
  
"I cannot grant his life back" said Ferule.  
  
Phoebe wanted to scream and let out her rage. How could Cole do this to her?  
  
"It is not Cole's fault ignorant one" said Ferule sitting on a chair. "He fought harder than he was supposed to. He was supposed to die days ago, but for you he stayed. To see if you would marry Jason and be happy"  
  
"You can read my mind?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yes" said Ferule. "Since I liked the one who wished his life away I will tell you something you can do"  
  
"Anything" said Phoebe.  
  
"One would be let him go in peace" said Ferule. "Or the other is different"  
  
Phoebe nodded.  
  
"If there is time you can still save his life" said Ferule.  
  
"How?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Give him a piece of your life force" said Ferule. "Only you cannot do it though. Stand around his body with joined hands and concentrate. Will yourself to give him apart of you. That will only bring back his life if he hasn't already crossed over. Now there is the matter of the potion"  
  
He walked up and took the heart from Phoebe.  
  
"Ahh well I can give you that cure" said Kerule going over to the chest. He put the heart inside and took out a potion bottle with red liquid then another one with blue liquid. He walked back up to Phoebe and handed it to her.  
  
"The red one is his demonic dna" said Ferule. "Give it to him after the potion which is the blue one. This will only work if the first task is a success"  
  
"Thank you so much" said Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah yeah" he said annoyed. "Be on your way and never come back. Oh and Phoebe you must also give all of your heart to him"  
  
Phoebe nodded. Ferule waved his hand and Phoebe was transported away.  
  
Lost and Confused 16  
  
Phoebe arrived at the manor to see Paige breathing heavily over Cole.  
  
"Something's trying to drag him to the other side" said Elizabeth still clutching her son's hand.  
  
Phoebe saw Cole's lips turning blue and knew Paige was trying her hardest.  
  
"Ok here's what we do" said Phoebe putting the potions on top of the tv. "Everyone get in a circle around Cole and lock hands"  
  
"Phoebe it's no use he's dead" said Paige.  
  
"Paige do it!" cried Piper.  
  
Paige got up and stood next to Haylie. Piper took Paige's hand. Elizabeth took Phoebe's and Piper's hand.  
  
"Darryl do you?" asked Phoebe. "We need everyone"  
  
"Sure" said Darryl. Phoebe unlocked hands with Elizabeth and took Darryl's he took Elizabeth's.  
  
"Ok now everyone close your eyes and concentrate" said Phoebe. "Give him a piece of you. Will your life for his"  
  
Kevin orbed in interrupting them.  
  
"The Elders are not liking this" said Kevin.  
  
"Tell the Elders to shove it" said Elizabeth. "Come on everyone"  
  
Everyone closed their eyes. Kevin sighed and took Paige and Haylie's hands.  
  
There auras surrounded them and a whirl of wind. Streams of light came from their chest and into Cole's. Phoebe gasp as the wind was knocked out of her. The feeling was intense. She unlocked her hands breaking the circle and their auras disappeared. Everyone fell to the floor breathing heavily.  
  
"Oh gosh this feels weird" said Paige clutching her chest.  
  
Phoebe stood up shakingly and went to Cole's side. She smiled widely.  
  
"He's breathing!" she cried. His face was no longer pale either but his breathing was still a bit weak.  
  
Everyone rushed to Phoebe. Besides Paige who was complaining of a headache.  
  
"Go in the kitchen and get some water" said Piper annoyed. Kevin took her to the kitchen.  
  
"Uh give me the potions" said Phoebe as Cole started moaning.  
  
"Come on baby wake up" she whispered.  
  
Cole's eyes fluttered open. He saw Phoebe's tearstained face. Her eyes shinning with tears her lips in a small smile.  
  
"How are you feeling?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"A bit sore" said Cole softly. "But a strange sense of power"  
  
"Here's the cure" said Phoebe helping him sit up.  
  
Cole looked at everyone.  
  
"Welcome back" said Elizabeth smiling. She kissed his cheek and Cole smiled slightly. He was still tired.  
  
"You've been dead for about ten minutes" said Piper looking at her watch.  
  
"I didn't beat my record" said Cole waving his fist.  
  
Elizabeth and Haylie rolled their eyes.  
  
"Technically being in the wasteland doesn't constitute you as being dead" said Piper.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay Cole" said Darryl.  
  
"Thanks" said Cole.  
  
"Wait that's not to be digested" said Haylie handing Phoebe a syringe.  
  
"Where did you get that from?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"My hand" said Haylie holding out her hand and another one appearing.  
  
"Ugh I hate needles" whined Cole looking away.  
  
"You wield knives and you're afraid of a needle" said Elizabeth.  
  
Cole shrugged. "I'm going to be sick" he said as he saw Phoebe filling the syringe.  
  
"Look at your mother babe" said Phoebe.  
  
Cole looked at Elizabeth. "What happens now? Are you going to stay with me?"  
  
"Sure baby" said Elizabeth. "Whatever you want"  
  
"Good" said Cole wincing at the pinch he felt.  
  
"Now the second one and we're all done" said Phoebe.  
  
"Hey Cole think you're up for a little celebrating tonight?" asked Piper smiling.  
  
"I think so" said Cole. "After a long nap"  
  
"Maybe we should do celebrating tomorrow night" said Elizabeth. "He still looks a bit fazed not to mention weak"  
  
"I agree" said Phoebe. "I just want to get him into a bath and into bed where we'll cuddle"  
  
Cole raised his eyebrows.  
  
"If that's all right with you" said Phoebe nervously.  
  
Cole paused and pretended to think. "I like cuddles, that would be nice"  
  
Phoebe smiled and Cole looked away again as she inserted the needle.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Piper wincing at the painful look on his face.  
  
"Nauseous and a sharp pain" answered Cole.  
  
"You're going to be feeling a lot of pain" said Elizabeth. "We're placing you're DNA back it won't be a picnic. So Phoebe maybe you should hold off on the bath"  
  
Phoebe nodded as Cole whimpered a bit.  
  
"Great and I thought this part was over" said Cole.  
  
"Elizabeth can you shimmer us to my bed?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Elizabeth nodded and grabbed their hands.  
  
Phoebe's room  
  
Phoebe climbed in the bed next to Cole after talking with Elizabeth.  
  
"What happened?" asked Cole opening his eyes.  
  
"You're mother gave me one hell of a talking" said Phoebe. "I was scared for a few moments"  
  
"She can be scary" said Cole. "What did she say?"  
  
"Well the jist of it was if I ever hurt you in any way shape or form that she would bring upon me a thousand deaths" said Phoebe touching his face softly. "I believe her but she won't do it"  
  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Cole locking eyes with her.  
  
"Cause I'll never hurt you again" said Phoebe. She touched his lips. "Nice and pink. I don't ever want them to be blue again"  
  
Cole smiled slightly. "My lips are feeling lonely"  
  
"Really" said Phoebe teasingly. "Let me fix that problem"  
  
She gently laid her lips upon his. She kissed him lightly and softly for he was tired and needed to recover. She pulled away slowly.  
  
"That was great" said Cole.  
  
"You need your rest babe" said Phoebe. He squeezed his eyes shut and cried out softly as tears spilled from his eyes. Phoebe kissed them away. "It's okay I'm here, ok"  
  
"It hurts" said Cole.  
  
"It'll be worth it" said Phoebe. "Turn around and I'll hold you and go to sleep"  
  
Cole nodded and turned his back towards her. Phoebe leaned up against the pillow and placed her arm under his and grabbed his hand. She placed her head on his and closed her eyes.  
  
Things were going to be alright after all...  
  
This time she was going to do it right  
  
Lost and Confused 17  
  
Two days later  
  
"What's a four letter word for close?" asked Cole looking at Crystal.  
  
Crystal was in a diaper and a white shirt lying on the bed drooling on her toy keys. She looked up at her daddy and laughed.  
  
"Shut" murmured Cole writing it in the boxes. "Ok you think your mother will let me go downstairs"  
  
He picked up Crystal and wiped her mouth with the small washcloth beside her. He looked at the books, remote, movies, bottles, and the bag of chips that was sitting on the bed. Cole sighed. He felt much better now but no one would still let him wander around the house.  
  
A few dizzy spells and coughing fits, big deal. Well Elizabeth surely made him know it was a big deal. He was overexerting himself. Cole was hoping Haylie would back him up but no.  
  
Cole put the cloth down and swung his legs over the bed. Crystal cried out at him. Cole looked down at the little girl in his arms.  
  
"We're just getting some ice cream" said Cole. "I mean I could shimmer down there but that would take more of my energy"  
  
Crystal tilted her head and Cole smiled. He loved Crystal and was so happy she was his. He would never let any harm to come to her. He stood up and made his way to the door. Peeking out and seeing that the coast was clear he snuck towards the stairs. He silently walked downstairs. It was the middle of the day but he knew someone had to be around to watch him. He sighed as he made it all the way down without anyone catching him.  
  
He smiled at Crystal.  
  
"I still got it" said Cole straightening up and walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Hold it!" cried a voice behind him.  
  
Cole closed his eyes and turned around to meet Piper standing at the entranceway to the dining room. She was filling out paperwork for P3.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be in bed, mister" said Piper putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I hate bed rest" said Cole. "I just wanted ice cream"  
  
"All you had to do was just call me" said Piper.  
  
Cole was starting to get annoyed. He hated asking people to do stuff for him.  
  
"I wanted to get it myself" said Cole angrily.  
  
Piper's glass of water exploded scaring Crystal. She whimpered sensing her daddy's anger. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry baby" whispered Cole kissing her head. "Piper I'm sorry"  
  
"It's okay" said Piper. She put her hands on his face. "We're just worried about you. We don't want anything to happen to you"  
  
Cole nodded. "And I'm grateful"  
  
Piper put her hands down. "And now that you have some of our powers and personality I think you're pretty much tied"  
  
"Well I can only freeze for like three seconds and explode small things" said Cole. "I can do glamour from Paige and my mother. Some visions from Phoebe, making things appear from Haylie. I don't know what I obtained from Kevin and I think I got Darryl's bad sense of humor"  
  
"No that's yours" said Piper teasingly. "Still want some of that ice cream?"  
  
"Yes please" said Cole.  
  
Piper led him into the kitchen.  
  
Later that afternoon  
  
Phoebe entered the kitchen exhaustedly. Piper was feeding Crystal.  
  
"How's Jason?" asked Piper.  
  
"Getting ready to go to Hong Kong" said Phoebe bitterly. "He practically avoided me all day and everyone was talking about how I stood him up. Though some did ask how Cole was"  
  
She kissed the top of Crystal's head.  
  
"So he's still complaining?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Yeah" said Piper.  
  
"Paige come by at all?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No" said Piper. "Only to pick up her stuff. She's head over heals for Kevin, she's going to live with him for a little bit till she can accept Cole"  
  
"I'm sorry but I have to choose Cole and Crystal over her insecurity" said Phoebe. "I'm not having history repeat itself"  
  
"It's over now he's okay and we can be a family again" said Piper.  
  
"Thanks" said Phoebe hugging her. "Where is he?"  
  
"In a bath upstairs" said Piper.  
  
Phoebe smiled mischievously and went up there. This was like a dream come true. She had the man she loved with her heart, body, and soul just sitting in her bathtub and her beautiful sweet angel downstairs in her sister's arms. Phoebe grinned at the thought. She was the luckiest woman in the world.  
  
Phoebe entered the bathroom to see her honey soaking in a bathtub. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Missed you" said Cole.  
  
"Me too" said Phoebe. "I got out early just to see you"  
  
She bent down near the tub and kissed him softly.  
  
"I want you so bad" said Phoebe.  
  
"I want it to be special not spur of the moment" said Cole. "And you know I love you too"  
  
"I know and our love is more than that" said Phoebe. "Piper is taking Crystal out soon do you want to cuddle"  
  
Cole nodded. "I'll get out"  
  
"No" said Phoebe. "Let me take a shower and you go get comfortable. Give me ten minutes"  
  
"Ok" said Cole washing himself.  
  
Five days later  
  
Cole was feeling a whole lot better and more like himself. Paige moved back into the manor and made some kind of peace with Cole but was still cautious. He walked down the stairs to P3 with Phoebe in front and him holding Crystal.  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
Cole looked up surprised. Darryl, Sheila, Piper, Paige, Kevin, Elizabeth, Haylie, and what looked to be her boyfriend pick up the month.  
  
"It's not my birthday" said Cole referring to the cake.  
  
"It's not a birthday party" said Piper. "It's a Welcome Back to the Family and I hope you forgive and accept our apology cake"  
  
"I came up with the name" said Phoebe proudly.  
  
"I'm sure you did baby" said Cole kissing her cheek. "Thanks everyone"  
  
He hugged each and every person. Piper turned on the music and Phoebe gave Crystal to Elizabeth. Then she grabbed Cole's hand and they started swaying slowly staring in eachother's eyes.  
  
"There was a time when I thought that I would never see you again" said Cole softly. "Those big brown eyes looking at me with pride and love"  
  
"I thought the same thing" said Phoebe. "I couldn't let you die, I couldn't and I wouldn't"  
  
"And you didn't" said Cole.  
  
"Well I shouldn't have waited till you were blue in the face" said Phoebe. "Literally"  
  
Cole laughed. "You're so beautiful"  
  
Phoebe's lips met with his.  
  
Piper sat on the couch with Elizabeth watching them.  
  
"He was stupid you know" said Elizabeth.  
  
"What?" asked Piper looking at her.  
  
"Your whitelighter was stupid to leave you for those no good deadbeats" said Elizabeth.  
  
Piper smiled. "Thanks but it still hurts you know"  
  
"Yeah" said Elizabeth looking down at Crystal. "I know"  
  
"But who needs men anyway" said Piper. "Phoebe and Cole may be a prime example of Forbidden love and overcame so many things but that's not for everyone"  
  
"You're right" said Elizabeth. "I'd rather stick with children. They'll never let you down"  
  
A half hour later everyone was eating cake and toasting Cole.  
  
"This is really much" said Cole.  
  
"No it isn't" said Piper. "Just shut up and go with the flow"  
  
"Ok" said Cole smiling.  
  
Phoebe got up and walked to her purse. Cole looked to see what she was doing. She came back holding something behind her back. Cole opened his mouth while everyone watched knowing what she was going to do.  
  
"You know Cole we've been through a lot" said Phoebe. "Literally through hell, through betrayal, lies, and distrust and we have overcome them without the aid of a marriage counselor"  
  
Cole laughed.  
  
"And it's because we love eachother" said Phoebe. "Through life, and death. We're meant to be together. We're the ultimate soulmates"  
  
She pulled out an apple from one of her hands and put it on the table.  
  
"That's what made me or us realize that we're meant to be" said Phoebe. "An inanimate object. My true love begins with a C"  
  
"Or magic" said Cole.  
  
"Magic too" laughed Phoebe. "What I'm trying to say is that I can't live without you. I won't live without you and even though you want to take it slow I need to do this"  
  
She got down on one knee.  
  
"So Cole Turner will you marry me?" asked Phoebe.  
  
Cole looked at her lovingly. He was the luckiest man on earth.  
  
"I know you want to take it slow so think of it as a promise ring" said Phoebe. "And when you're ready we can plan our future"  
  
Cole got up and pulled Phoebe up. He pulled Phoebe into a passionate kiss.  
  
"I guess that's a yes" said Sheila. Darryl smiled as Phoebe and Cole parted.  
  
Phoebe slipped on an antique looking wedding band then she slipped on her old engagement ring that she always kept with her.  
  
"Cole that ring was your father's" said Elizabeth touching his hand.  
  
Cole smiled.  
  
"I miss him" he tearfully added.  
  
"Me too sweetie" said Elizabeth. "But you released his soul he's free now"  
  
Cole nodded.  
  
"You have a family now Cole" said Piper. "And maybe we're the most annoying and not the most traditional but it's a good family"  
  
"No" said Cole kissing her cheek. "It's a great family"  
  
He looked at Paige who rolled her eyes. "Just this once" She opened her arms and Cole hugged her quickly before straightening.  
  
"Ok that's enough civilness" said Paige.  
  
"Yeah" said Cole clearing his throat.  
  
Cole was finally accepted for who he is and no one is perfect for everyone has their flaws.  
  
Phoebe's bedroom-Night  
  
Phoebe got in bed.  
  
"Crystal's in Piper's room" said Phoebe.  
  
"Oh" said Cole looking at the ring again.  
  
"That ring won't curse you" joked Phoebe.  
  
"No" said Cole. "It's that I feel him, you know"  
  
Phoebe nodded and sat up. "If you want we can try and summon him"  
  
Cole shook his head. "I'm not ready yet and I want to get to know mom more. 20 years is awhile"  
  
"Ok" said Phoebe. "Ready for bed?"  
  
"No" said Cole sitting up and clearing his throat. "I'm ready for us"  
  
Phoebe looked at him confusedly.  
  
"To be together" said Cole. "To be one"  
  
"Oh!" cried Phoebe. She smiled slightly and caressed his face. Cole grabbed her hand and kissed her passionately. She moved her hand under his shirt and he took it off never breaking. Phoebe pulled away.  
  
"Are you sure, Cole?" asked Phoebe. "Are you ready?"  
  
"I've never been ready for anything in my life" whispered Cole.  
  
Never letting go of his hand Phoebe shut off the light.  
  
And the two lovers reclaimed their love...  
  
The End 


End file.
